Voldemort's Daughter
by PWeasley99
Summary: Sixth Year. Voldemort's Daughter, Phyllidia, comes to Hogwarts on an undercover mission for her father to take down the school. The Dark Army is coming. Draco is assigned as her protector, but he develops a powerful crush on her. Harry also has a crush on her. She begins to realise that she may be on the losing side. Draco must hide his feelings about her from his father.


**Voldemort's Daughter**

By PWeasley99

**Summary:** It is the sixth year, and Voldemort's daughter arrives at Hogwarts in an undercover operation; Voldemort wishes to try out to take down Hogwarts, Dumbledore and Harry Potter from the inside out, using his daughter and Draco has been asked to look out for her and to make sure that the operation goes as planned. But as soon as she is sorted into Slytherin and she starts to befriend Harry and his friends, she realises that she may be on the losing side and she wants to be with her new friends, even if it means betraying her father and going against everything that she was brought up with. Meanwhile, Draco, after being made her protector, starts to develop a powerful crush on her, but he mustn't let the Dark Lord or his father know, or they will kill him for sure, believing that it is an act of betrayal to the cause.

**CHAPTER 1**

There were many rumours concerning Dumbledore's usual speech in the Great Hall that night. Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way out of the Gryffindor common room and into the brightly lit corridor with the rest of their peers. "Dumbledore must have something very important to announce tonight. He doesn't usually call us all to the Banquet Hall _this_ early!" Harry said. "I had exactly the same thought, Harry. I have been observing everyone's behaviour and all appears to be normal, so I don't know what could be the matter," Hermione commented.

They slowly walked behind some gossiping first year girls, when Harry realised that the nearer they got to the Banquet Hall, his scar started to burn and throb with pain. He blinked a few times and tried to hold back his pain best he could. It eventually subsided as they entered through the tall doors and into the welcome atmosphere of the Great Hall, where the friends shared most of their happiest and saddest moments in the past years of their time at Hogwarts.

Harry looked around the room. The traditional setting of floating candles and the starry sky on the ceiling was in place, so this might just be a normal dinner, but the rumours had blown it out of proportion. But there was something missing, and Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it. All of the teachers and professors were in attendance and everyone was present; everyone except Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore stood at the podium and ordered everyone to sit. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Firstly, I will state that I have heard the rumours that you all have been passing around for the last two days, and I must say that they are all very imaginative. I am just sorry to tell you that none of them involve any mirror of truth. I do, in fact, have some exciting news to share with you all. We have a new female student here at Hogwarts. Her name is Phyllidia Leigh, and I trust that you all will do your best to welcome her and make her feel at home."

The Sorting Hat was placed on its usual stool by Professor McGonagall and gently carried to the front of the stage. Suddenly, all heads turned to the entrance, where none other than Draco Malfoy, was escorting a fairly attractive young lady into the room. Her skin was a rich porcelain colour and her hair was short, but not too short, and curly. It was a gorgeous ginger colour that looked of Weasley origin, but was a darker, rarer and more beautiful kind of red that wasn't seen very often. Her eyes were blue and striking, which looked flawless with her loose curls falling slightly over her face.

All eyes followed her as she walked down the centre isle way towards the stool in which the Sorting Hat sat. As she passed Harry, his scar started to burn like it had before. When she got to the stage, she sat down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed upon her head.

The Sorting Hat made a short gasp as soon as it was atop the girl's head and continued to make its decision. "My word my dear, you are a tricky one indeed, oh yes indeed. You have many dark secrets, but let's not let that stop you from reaching your full potential, eh?" The girl looked worried and took in a deep breath, before letting it out slowly. "Gryffindor would do nicely for you, many friends to make there. But… oh my… this makes all the difference! Professor Dumbledore would love to get his hands on this information; as would the Ministry of Magic! Hmm… best not tell 'em, eh? Yes, I thought not…"

While the Sorting Hat took its time making its decision, Draco was in deep conversation with Professor Snape, occasionally taking short glimpses at the mysterious new girl. The Sorting Hat continued to talk inside the girl's head, "The blood of Salazar Slytherin courses through these young veins, my dear. That makes it only fit to put you into one house…"

Everyone was suddenly startled when the Hat cried out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The girl let out the rest of the breath she was holding, and produced a small smile that made the room instantly light up. Everyone cheered, especially the Slytherins. Draco swiftly ended his conversation with Snape and hurriedly walked over to take the girl's arm and help her down from the stool. Dumbledore eyed him suspiciously, before saying, "Thank you, Mr Malfoy, for making young Phyllidia here feel so welcome. I'm sure that you two will become fast friends. Please, show our new student to where she will be sitting from now on."

On that note, Draco held out his arm, elbow bent, and Phyllidia cautiously took it. Harry thought that she was much too delicate to be in Slytherin, and he figured that the Sorting Hat had made some mistake. What influenced its decision? Who was she? He decided not to dwell on it. He, Ron and Hermione looked on as Phyllidia was led to her seat by a very protective Draco, who was scanning the room for anyone who dared try to challenge him. He swaggered over to the Slytherin table and went to help her into her seat, when she fixed him with a stern and deadly gaze that no one seemed to notice. He quickly stopped in his tracks, and she smiled and sat down by herself, which then Draco took it upon himself to sit next to her.

Pansy sneered at Phyllidia from across the table. How dare she take away all of Draco's precious attention! Pansy had to admit it. She had had a small crush on Draco from the beginning. But now that this beautiful siren-like creature had stolen his attention, Pansy was rendered feeling useless and ugly. Who was this girl? How did she so easily attract the attention of the only man that she had ever really _liked_? Could it be a potion? Or was it a spell? Whatever it was, it was very affective and being used to her advantage. Pansy decided that she would play it nice for now and see what she can gain out of that. Meanwhile, Phyllidia was getting all the attention she felt she deserved at the Slytherin table.

"Silence!" shouted Dumbledore. Everyone stopped what they were doing immediately and looked to the stand where Dumbledore was patiently waiting for their attention. When he felt quite satisfied with how the students were listening attentively, he proclaimed, "Let the feast begin!"

Suddenly, great silver trays of food and goblets of fresh pumpkin juice appeared on every table and all of the students, clearly famished, dug straight in. Draco tried to help Phyllidia get to her food before the others, but she grabbed his wrist when he went to reach for a chicken drumstick. He gingerly brought his hand back and looked at her with the utmost admiration and respect, that anyone who saw him would think he was under a spell (well, her father was the Dark Lord after all). "It's ok Draco, I'm not hungry. My father made sure that I was well fed before I arrived," she said sweetly. Her voice was strong and velvety, and every word could be heard clearly when she spoke. Draco gave her a stiff nod in reply, and reached to get himself some food.

While Draco and the other Slytherins ate, Pansy leaned over the table towards Phyllidia. "So, you're new." Phyllidia looked at her as if she was stupid, but replied simply with a small, "yes." The two girls looked at eachother awkwardly for a moment, before Pansy spoke again. "Where are you from?" Phyllidia shifted uneasily in her seat and glanced over at Draco, who had stopped eating to look back at her, as if waning her to proceed with caution. She looked back to Pansy. "I was home schooled before my dad thought it wise to interact with people around my age, especially, he said, the people at Hogwarts; he thinks of them as very… interesting, to say the least." A swift smile spread out across her face, forming two perfect dimples in her rosy cheeks. Pansy decided to continue to probe further; maybe something may come up that she can use against her one day.

"What about your parents, what do they do?" Phyllidia's face twitched for a second before glancing once more at Draco, who had finished his supper and was casually listening in to their conversation. After a few seconds, she said, "Oh, I never knew my mother, but I do know my father. His name is Tom and I hear from many that he is very good with magic." Draco immediately stood up and briskly helped her out of her seat, before hurrying her out of the Great Hall and out into the corridor.

Suddenly, without warning, he pushed her up against a wall and trapped her, putting his arms up on either side of her against the wall, his face near hers. His icy gaze penetrated her and chilled her to the bone, but she knew that he couldn't harm her. He wouldn't dare! Draco shut his eyes and took in a big breath, before shakily letting it out.

"What is this about Draco? I am quite certain that I didn't do anything wrong. They don't suspect a thing!" But as Phyllidia said this, she felt the atmosphere change, as if someone were watching them. Draco must've felt it too, because he too looked around. A loud cackle sounded from the end of the dark corridor and echoed as it bounced off the stone walls. Peeves the poltergeist must be hanging around close by.

Draco silently waited until Peeves had passed and directed his attention back to the lovely girl in front of him, trapped by his arms against the cold stone wall. "I want to make this perfectly clear. If you share too much about your life, then we will _both _be found out. If we are, we will be killed, sent to Azkaban, or, at the very least, expelled! I am only doing this to please your father, so _please_ try not to give too much away." Of course, he knew that this was a lie. He would've agreed to accompany her anyway, even if she was not part of this secret mission to take down Hogwarts so that he could please his family.

She looked at him, her eyes burning into him with rage. "Do you _know_ who my father is?" she spat. "Because if I recall, he is your boss and I am his daughter. So, by funny coincidence, that means that you should stay out of my way and let me do things on my own. I know what I am doing."

She raised her eyebrows at him and he lowered his arms, letting her slink away down the corridor, as Draco watched her go. He leaned with his back up against the wall as she turned a corner, and let out the breath he was holding. If she wasn't so damn beautiful, then the plan could follow through nicely. But now Draco was in a position that he didn't want to be; alone in the corridor and plotting the downfall of his school. He was only doing this because his father had persuaded him that it was the right thing to do, and if he wished to remain pureblood, then he had no choice.

**CHAPTER 2**

Phyllidia wandered back to the Slytherin common room and slumped over the side of the couch by the fireplace, just thinking about what just happened. She would never admit it, but she also kind of had a crush on Draco, but she swore to herself that she would never tell anyone, especially her father. Her ginger hair fell in short natural curls over the arm of the couch as she rested her head on the edge. The light coloured skin on her arms sort of reflected the dim light of the still glowing embers in the fireplace, and she had to look away. She stared at the ceiling instead, trying to get the thought of Draco Malfoy out of her mind.

The first time she had met him, was in Hogsmede, when she went to get some school supplies, leaving Daddy Voldie at the Malfoys' mansion. She had never met the Malfoys, but she had heard from her father that they were wealthy purebloods who had a Slytherin son about her age, 16 ¾. She walked into a bookshop, and standing there, was the hottest looking blonde boy she had ever seen, checking out a book on the dark arts. He was wearing all black, with a green and black cloak on, so he was easily recognised to be a Slytherin. He caught her looking, but before he could say anything, she quickly walked past him, collected her school books and left. Her father would disapprove of her making friends with strangers outside of his knowledge.

When she had finished her shopping, she followed the directions her father had given her, until she arrived at a large mansion. She was very impressed, and went to knock at the gate. Her father's pet snake slithered out to meet her and she patted its large head gingerly. It coiled its tail around her ankle and she uttered a spell under her breath, before appearing in the Malfoy's main room in a grand flash of light. There, at the end of a long table, she saw her father, in a deep conversation with some people that she couldn't identify. She only recognised one face; the handsome young man from the bookstore. When he saw her, he went to stand, but a stern looking man with long light blonde hair, which was pulled back into a pony tail, gave him a look that spelled warning and caution. The young man quickly sat back down in his seat and her father looked up to see her standing there. "Pam, my dear, come and sit down next to daddy!" he prompted.

He always liked to call her by her real name: Pam Hylliga Goih Riddle (the Hylliga Goih is a form of parciltongue, meaning 'heir to the dark one'). Although, she usually went by a name that her mother approved of before her father murdered her: Phyllidia Marigold Leigh. Her father had rearranged the letters so that she could act like a normal witch and fit in to society without being caught easily.

Everyone at the table watched as the pretty young lady, which looked _nothing_ like the Dark Lord, placed her books on the ground where she stood and moved around the table to sit next to her father. Once she was properly seated, the Dark Lord arose and his pet snake slithered onto the table from out of the sleeve of his black robe, where it stayed at the head of the table, drifting into a dreamless nap. "This, my compatriots of darkness, is my daughter, Pam. Or, as _she _likes to be called, _Phyllidia_." Voldemort announced. He then went on to introduce everyone and explain the plan. They were going to take down Hogwarts, and, by definition, _Harry Potter_, from the inside out. They were going to send in Phyllidia, with Draco to look after her and be her protector, to get close to people and help recruit for Voldemort's dark army, but mainly to snoop around the school and find out as much information as possible, in order to take it down once and for all.

At this, everyone cheered and whistled, except for Draco, who was too preoccupied, sneaking glances at the attractive young woman that sat next to the Dark Lord.

Phyllidia was also engrossed in something other than her father's plot; the good-looking guy with light blonde hair and cool, icy blue eyes. When their eyes locked, Draco gave her a suave smile, but was caught short by his father, who looked at him wide-eyed.

Phyllidia quickly looked away and tried her best to encourage her father and his plan, but all she could think about was the young Malfoy's brilliant blue eyes and how much she wanted to see herself in them.

She quickly snapped herself back to reality, clearly convinced that there were better people to like then her. Dreams and hopes were for losers, and she was no loser.

**CHAPTER 3**

That night, Draco had a restless sleep. All he could think about was Phyllidia's dazzling smile and how it had the ability to light up even the darkest of rooms. He could be mean to everyone else and get away with it, but to her, he just couldn't. Not only because her father was his boss, but because there was just something about her that cried innocence and all he wanted to do was take her away from all that; take away her innocence and send her to somewhere she had never been before. He smiled at this thought.

He could just tell the first time he saw her in that bookshop, that she was an innocent, quirky, determined young woman, hidden from the world by an overprotective father who wanted darkness to conqueror over all. Draco tried to divert his mind away from her, but he couldn't help it; everything always came back to her. He had never thought of a girl this way before, except, of course, for Pansy Parkinson. She was pug-faced, but she had a determined and feisty attitude that drew him in. He had liked her right up until the fourth going onto fifth year, and then she started to become old news after eagerly agreeing to go with him to the Yule Ball.

He didn't know why he was so infatuated with this new girl, let alone, the Dark Lord's own daughter! She had a fairly flat chest, but he could see that she still had a little bit to offer. Her petite hour-glass figure and her long legs turned him whenever he thought about it. And with that though in mind, he drifted into a restless sleep; it was going to be a _long_ night.

The next morning, Phyllidia awoke to find that she had been put into a bed in the girls dorms while she was sleeping, and her luggage had been dumped beside it. Pansy and Millicent were sitting on their beds, talking to eachother. Phyllidia figured that it must be early. Suddenly, both girls turned around to face her and got up to walk confidently over to her and sit down on either ends of her bed. "I hope you're happy!" sneered Millicent. "I nearly broke my back trying to lug that junk of yours in here!" She pointed stiffly to the luggage beside the bed. Phyllidia fixed Millicent with a steady stare, like she had seen her father do many times to his followers, the Death Eaters. Millicent eventually backed off and Pansy spoke up "I'm sorry about that. Millicent can be _very _cranky in the morning." She glared at Millicent and Phyllidia managed a small smile. "You don't _look _like a Slytherin," Pansy continued. "You look more like a… _Hufflepuff_. I think it might have something to do with the nose." She and Millicent loomed over Phyllidia and glared at her nose, as if mocking her and intending her to feel uneasy in their presences. Phyllidia felt _very_ uncomfortable and sat up perfectly straight, nearly knocking out Millicent in the process.

The two Slytherin girls just gawked at her with puzzled looks on their faces. The room suddenly felt crowded, so Phyllidia got up and went to the showers to get ready for the day, with the two girls looking on in disgust. "You're really going to wear _that_ out where the _males_ can see you?" Pansy asked, scrunching up her face in distaste.

Upon looking in the mirror, Phyllidia realised that she was no longer wearing her simple black dress and cloak, but a satin purple night gown that showed off her pale shoulders and her long legs to a certain extent. "You like?" Pansy asked. "I knew that you couldn't sleep in your uniform! Professor Snape would flip his wig if he saw it all wrinkled! So I fashioned you a nighty." She proudly tapped the wand that she held in her hand.

"Thank you. It's very pretty." Phyllidia commented as she grabbed her cloak from last night off the chest of draws opposite the bed, slipped it on and walked out the already open door. She knew where everything was at Hogwarts, primarily because her father had ordered Draco do draw her out a map, and for her to memorise it. She followed through with her father's instructions willingly and accordingly, as Draco and his parents watched on. 'How embarrassing,' she thought as she made her way to the girls' bathrooms. On the way, she almost ran into Draco, who was coming from the boys' dorms. She smiled at him and he smiled back, but his friendly gaze soon turned hungry when he saw what she was wearing underneath her cloak. She noticed him staring and quickly adjusted her cloak so that it was no longer revealing any part of her night dress. He took a chance and stopped her from adjusting, trying to slowly take her hands away and pull her cloak off, making eye contact with her all the time, but she stopped him straight away and slapped his hands away.

"Oh! Sorry… where did you get that nice nighty from?" Draco asked, noticing the offended look on her face, but she couldn't hide the blush that crept up her porcelain cheeks. "Pansy," she replied simply. Draco took a deep breath thought that it was best to change the subject. "Well… I guess I'll see you in Potions. Are you totally sure that you know your way around?" he asked.

"I made my way here didn't I?" Phyllidia said, a quirky smirk forming on her pink lips. Draco licked his lips in a subconscious reply and gave her a sharp nod, before heading back toward the boys' dorms. 'What the hell was that all about?' thought Phyllidia, as she looked back at the young man whom she had so hopelessly got it bad for.

Draco had to get as far away from her as possible. What was he thinking? Trying to charm his boss's, the _Dark Lord's_ daughter! He just needed a lie down for a little bit. Yes, that is what he needed. A nice little rest before he saw his dream girl in Potions class. He was as horny as a unicorn's horn! All he wanted was to cool down a bit before he made a mistake that he would regret. He just hoped that that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

**CHAPTER 4**

Later, in Potions, Phyllidia saw Professor Snape for the second time since she had met him at the Malfoy mansion. He gave her a nod when she walked in, obviously a little bit late. What was it with males and their nodding? She saw that Draco was sitting next to Blaise, so Snape allocated her a seat next to a Gryffindor girl. The girl had long brown hair and looked very enthusiastic to be in the classroom. She held out her hand and Phyllidia shook it, introducing herself as politely as she could. "Nice to meet you Phyllidia, I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said. Hermione seemed like a very nice girl, so Phyllidia played along. "What an interesting wand you've got," Hermione commented, gazing intently at Phyllidia's wand.

"Thank you! It's a combination of birch and oak that's only found in the deepest part of the Forbidden Forest. It also has a phoenix feather, like my father's wand!"

Soon, she and Hermione became fast friends. Draco watched on with a protective gaze as Phyllidia was also introduced to Hermione's best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who were sitting in front of them. When Phyllidia smiled at Harry and shook his hand, Harry's scar burned and he got a quick vision of Lord Voldemort standing over him, wand at the ready to kill.

When she let go of his hand, the vision abruptly stopped, and all he could do was smile; smile and hope that his secret assumption was only caused by a coincidental encounter. Snape seemed to have noticed what was going on and stopped this friendly exchange of pleasantries as quickly as possible, before asking Phyllidia to see him after class. Hermione eyed her suspiciously. "What was that about?" she inquired. "I have no idea," lied Phyllidia. She knew what Snape was talking about. She had seen the vision that Harry was having and she was certain that Snape had seen it too. Who else had seen it?

Reluctant to leave her new friends, Phyllidia bid them goodbye and strode up to the Professor's desk, while Draco waited outside. "What were you thinking, foolish child?" he ordered. "You could've exposed us! The untold damage that you could've inflicted on the Dark Lord's plan could've backfired on all of us! _That_ was Harry Potter you have just become acquainted with; the boy who is meant to _die_ at the hands of your father! Do you understand? I don't want you to go anywhere near him and his little friends. They are sure to find out what we are up to if you go _frolicking_ around with them_."_ He banged his hands on the desk in front of him, which startled the poor girl.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" Draco asked, slipping his head through the doorway, followed by the rest of his body. Snape looked like he was about to murder someone.

"It is no concern of yours what I say to _my_ students in _my_ class, Mr Malfoy."

Draco fixed Snape with a steady stare. "Actually, it is, when it comes to this particular student, Professor. I am her protector, which means that I have a duty to protect her from gits like…" he went silent when he saw Phyllidia glaring at him, indicating warning and caution.

"Yes Professor Snape, I understand. It won't happen again," she answered as innocently as possible.

"Gits like what, Mr Malfoy?" Snape calmly asked, staring beck at Draco. When he didn't get an answer, Snape relaxed a bit and nodded at Phyllidia, like he was more at ease with himself and the situation, before letting her go to her next class; which Draco was more than happy to escort her too, giving the Professor a deadly look as he turned the corner and started up the staircase and out of the dungeon.

That afternoon, Draco took Phyllidia out to the Quidditch Pitch to keep watch over her while he practiced. She was introduced to Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team captain.

"He's already graduated," Draco explained. "But Dumbledore let him stick around, since he has nothing else better to do with his life. I don't pity him at all."

Phyllidia was told to go and sit in the stands and watch. She didn't like the idea of just sitting and doing nothing, so, when Flint wasn't looking, she conjured up a small chess set and sat in the stands, playing a few games against the chess set itself.

Phyllidia watched brooms flying in all directions for nearly an hour and she was starting to feel a little dizzy. Finally, they all landed and headed for the change rooms, except Draco, who swaggered over to where Phyllidia was sitting. "Time to go back yet?" she asked, yawning.

"Not until you've had a go on the broom," Draco said.

Phyllidia gasped, "What? I've never ridden a broom in my life!"

"Trust me, you'll do fine!" he said.

As night fell, and the team started to pack up their equipment, Draco led Phyllidia into the middle of the Quidditch pitch and helped her mount the broom. "I'm not so sure about this Draco. What it I fall off? What if…"

"Just trust me," Draco interrupted.

When she was properly mounted, Draco instructed her to 'kick off'. Having only a slight idea what he meant by this, she kicked off the ground with all her might and shot up into the air. She zoomed around like a pro, thinking that she had never felt so free in her whole life. Her hair was a wild mess as it was blown around in the breeze, and she stopped for a moment to gaze at the orange sun sinking behind the trees, as purple clouds blew across the navy sky. It looked more like a scene captured in a painting rather than real life.

Suddenly, one of the bludgers escaped from the grip of Flint and Crabbe, who were struggling to put it back in its box. The bludger shot up towards Phyllidia. She dodged it and raced back towards the ground. As she levelled out and skimmed the grass, she managed to grab a bat, like she had seen the Slytherin beaters with earlier on.

The bludger came whizzing through the air at an incredibly fast speed, heading straight for Phyllidia. She flew toward it and hit it with the bat, nearly smashing it to pieces. A deafening CRACK filled the Stadium and the team below applauded. Flint made Crabbe fly up to retrieve the bludger, while Phyllidia landed safely on the ground below, handing the broom back to an open-mouthed, awe-stricken Draco.

As the rest of the team walked back to the school for dinner, Marcus Flint, Draco and Phyllidia followed in silence. "Hey, Phyllidia…" Flint started. "Do you… um… do you want to become our second beater? Our other one left last year and we've been short of a beater for a little while. And you showed real potential out there today. Would you be interested?" Phyllidia looked at Draco, who was grinning at her and nodding his head. She turned her attention back to Flint. "Yes. That sounds great! Thanks Marcus!" Flint smiled and walked with a new found confidence back to the castle.

It was nine o'clock at night in the Slytherin girls' dorms. Since supper had long since ended, the girls were getting ready for bed. Pansy and Millicent had dressed in matching blue knee-length night gowns with thick magenta straps that wound loosely around their shoulders. Daphne Greengrass wore a simple grey tunic over short khaki coloured shorts.

Phyllidia ran her fingers over her high cheek bones and around her diamond shaped face. She didn't think of herself as very attractive; _average_ was how she described herself. Her pale blue flannelette, ankle-length nighty made her look chunky, she believed. The long, puffy sleeves on it didn't do her any favours either. Finding that her mind was beginning to wander, she fluffed out her hair and spun around to face the room full of Slytherin girls. It was time to put her plan into action.

"So," she pronounced, hoping that her voice was loud enough for them to hear. It was. They all turned to look at her, some of their faces more eager to listen than others. "I heard that 'you-know-who' has come back." There was silence, until Millicent retorted, "Yeah, so what?"

Some girls snickered, while some just looked at Phyllidia like she was something that had just escaped from a freak show! This was not going well. Phyllidia cleared her throat and started again. "Do you think that Professor Dumbledore is going to close the school down? I heard that 'you-know-who' is building a dark army. Some people are already joining and…"

"And what? You want _us_ to join the Dark Lord? Like hell!" Millicent cut her off. The girls nodded, except Daphne, who just observed the scene playing out before her, as if she were watching a movie.

"No," Phyllidia went on. "I was just merely _stating_ the fact that he is forming an army. I heard it in the _Daily Prophet_." She quickly added, not wanting to raise suspicion.

The Slytherin girls quietly chatted amongst themselves, obviously baffled by what this mysterious new girl in the ugly night gown was saying. Pansy looked over at her, a strange expression on her face, seemingly trying to figure out this new edition to their dorm room. While they were all chatting amongst themselves, Phyllidia figured that they were done with talking to her, and so went over to sit on the end of her bed with her legs crossed, and revise for tomorrow's lesson. Daphne continued to observe her from the other end of the room, clearly mesmerised by her. Phyllidia didn't mind; she was used to people looking at her. In regards to the plan of recruiting, tonight was not as successful as she had hoped.

The next two weeks seemed to fly past so quickly and pre-exams were fast approaching. Draco had continued to make advances, unknown to an oblivious and clueless Phyllidia, who was too concentrated on her father's plan to realise. Harry, Ron and Hermione had sat with her at lunchtime on numerous occasions when she was alone, and even welcomed her to some of their food. The three friends were quickly becoming four, much to the discomfort Draco and Snape, who were keeping a very close watchful and protective eye on everything Phyllidia said or did.

One lunchtime, after History of Magic class, two older students, identical young men with flaming red hair, walked over and sat with Ron, Hermione, Harry and Phyllidia.

"Hello all! What are…" said the first twin, but he stopped mid-sentence when he laid eyes on Phyllidia. The second twin also seemed to be admiring her with a hungry look in his eye. "Well, well, well. Who have we got here?" the first twin remarked.

"Phyllidia, Phyllidia Leigh," Phyllidia said. The twins looked at each other and grinned. The second twin piped up "I'm George Weasley, and this git sitting next to me here is Fred Weasley. If you haven't yet noticed, we're twins!" he laughed at his own joke. "Anyway, do you need a handsome guide to properly acquaint you with the _main grounds_?" Phyllidia giggled and Fred raised his eyebrows at George, who winked at Phyllidia. Fred scowled, mouthing the words 'sly dog' at him.

"Thank you for the offer, but I already know my way around. Draco Malfoy has been very helpful in that area." Phyllidia replied and smiled sweetly, but her smile faded when she saw the looks on the faces of those around her. They looked like they had just swallowed a bug! "M-Malfoy?" George spat. "Oh no my dear you don't want to go getting mixed up with _his_ lot! Bad eggs, aren't they Fred."

"Yep! Quite right Georgie mate! Wouldn't recommend it." Fred replied.

Ron loudly cleared his throat. "I don't mean to interrupt your rather _gripping _conversation, but what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be graduated!"

Fred and George laughed. "Well, dear brother, _we_ are here to assist in a case that has come up in the Ministry of Magic." George said. Ron looked at him, confused.

"I know we don't work for the Ministry," Fred said. "But perfect Percy had to go south on 'important Ministry business', and him, being the _annoying git_ he is, let the Ministry know two weeks in advance. They knew that our dad works with the Ministry, but since _he's_ much too busy, here _we_ are!"

"There is this plot, see," George said. "You-know-who is going to…" his voice trailed off when he saw Professor McGonagall glaring at him from across the lunch area.

"Well, it doesn't matter!"

They all talked for a while, before Professor McGonagall signalled that lunch was over and they all left to go to their next class. That evening, Phyllidia decided that she didn't want to go to the Banquet Hall and attend supper. Instead, she stayed back in the dorm and dozed off into a comfortable day dream as she sat on her bed and stared out of the window into the foggy night. She put her hand up against the window and felt the cool glass on her fingertips; the sweat on her palm slowly cooled and faded away.

Suddenly, the door to the dorm slammed with a loud BANG! Phyllidia spun around to see Daphne standing at the door, looking directly at her. She paced quickly over to Phyllidia's bed and stood at the foot of it. Then, a low whisper escaped her dry lips "The Dark Army. How can I join?"

**CHAPTER 5**

"H-how did you know I was recruiting?" stuttered Phyllidia, clearly shocked and confused by Daphne's unexpected question. "Puh-lease, Pansy has been telling us everything she knows about you so far! How your father's name is Tom and is good with magic, to how you were home schooled your entire life. I eventually pieced it all together when you mentioned that the Dark Lord was forming a Dark Army." Replied Daphne matter-of-factly.

Phyllidia looked at her with an expression of utter amazement; she didn't think that her attempt to persuade the Slytherins was _that _obvious. Then it hit her. What if the other girls already knew and told Dumbledore, or worse; what if Harry Potter knew? The thought was almost too horrible to imagine, so she decided to let Daphne join her father's Dark Army; she had no one else, after all. "Fine, we can see Professor Snape tomorrow during lunch," she confirmed. "Just see what he says, I'm sure that he'll comply with _my_ request." She added. The smile that met Daphne's eyes was enough to tell her that she had done the right thing by letting Daphne join.

That morning, after Transfiguration class, Phyllidia and Daphne made their way to Professor Snape's potions room. He was sitting at his desk, enjoying a butterbeer (unknown to Dumbledore and the other teachers), when two Slytherin girls burst through the door, obviously excited about something. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?" asked Snape, making a frantic attempt to hide the butterbeer under the desk. "Sir," yelled Daphne. "I want to join Voldemort's Dark Army!" At the mention of the forbidden name, Snape immediately stood up from his desk, spilling butterbeer all around his feet. He whipped out his wand and cleaned up the mess, before magically drawing the curtains and locking the door to his classroom. "You must not speak that name here! Do you know how much trouble you could get us into if anyone hears you?" Snape snapped. "We must keep a clean slate for the time being, but I will send your name on to the Dark Lord. He will be most enthusiastic at this news."

The girls looked at eachother excitedly and then back at their Professor. Snape tried to stifle a small smile, but it was no good. It didn't quite meet his eyes, but the girls knew what he meant. He continued, "Now, you both have my class next. Not a word of this to anybody. Understand?" Both girls nodded, giggled and ran out the door. Snape just shook his head and went back to his desk. His butterbeer was no longer, so he just got back to doing his work.

The girls walked hastily down the halls, to the place where they were to part ways. On the way, they noticed that Draco was leaning up against the wall, talking to someone. He ran his fingers through his hair and was putting on a dashing smile. As the girls got closer, they realised that he seemed to be flirting with someone. It was only until they were right behind him that they could clearly see who it was with, Pansy! Pansy giggled at his boasting and was playing with her hair like a love-sick fool! Daphne glanced over at Phyllidia to find that she was no longer there; only the echo of footsteps could be heard storming off around the corner and back towards the Slytherin girls' dorms.

When Draco turned around to see Daphne watching them, Pansy quickly left with an embarrassed flush on her cheeks. "You should really go after her," Daphne muttered. "I think that you need to do some explaining." Draco gave her a confused look. Go after _Pansy_? Not bloody likely! He was only asking her to consider switching sides and joining the Dark Army. It wasn't like he was asking her on a date or anything like that!

Daphne cleared her throat. "Phyllidia." She managed to say under her breath. Draco instantly stilled. There was that name; the name of the girl that he was supposed to be protecting, the girl that he had so hopelessly fallen for only after a month of knowing her. "Wait, _she_ was here?" he said, plainly shocked. Daphne nodded slowly, her face blank. "Where did she go?" he prompted. She pointed in the direction that Phyllidia went, and Draco hastily walked through the halls, dodging and weaving other students, trying to catch up to Phyllidia. He didn't know for sure where she was headed off to, but he had a fair idea. He turned a corner to see her hurrying towards the Slytherin common room. He knew a shortcut, so as soon as she got to the common room, he was already there, sitting a little too casually on his usual chair.

She tried to get ignore him and get to her room as quickly as possible, but he stood and grabbed her by the shoulders. She glared at him, her look spelling out death for Draco, but he didn't care; he felt he had to do this. In one swift movement, he bent down and passionately kissed her on the mouth. Phyllidia had never been kissed by anyone before, so she was a little bit shocked, but she leaned into the kiss anyway. He moved his hands so that they were now around her waist as he deepened the kiss. She tasted so good, like mint toothpaste and sunshine. She thought the same of him; his cologne was so intoxicating and his skin was so soft, like he had just shaven that morning. Her mind suddenly went back to 10 minutes ago, when she had seen Draco and Pansy 'flirting'.

Filled with the same anger and rage as before, she broke the kiss and glared at him once again. His lips were red from the kiss, his eyes slightly dilated and his breaths coming out in short gasps, like he was panting for more. The rest of his body was stiff, as he stood up straight and tried to hide his hard 'secret' with his hands by grasping them and placing them formally in front of him, trying to pull himself together. "What are you playing at Malfoy?" she growled. Draco looked back at his hands, then into her eyes. He gasped to see that she had been crying. Phyllidia quickly looked away. Draco didn't know what to say, what _had_ he been doing? Of course, he knew Phyllidia's _exact _location in Hogwarts at all times; he had cast a spell to track her every movement, with the permission of her father.

"It's not what you think," he started. "I was talking to Pansy about…"

"I don't care what you were two were talking about, all I want to know is the motive behind it." She gave him a disgusted look and waited for an answer, any answer, as long as it would prove her suspicions wrong. Draco looked back at her with the same icy coldness; _as if_ he was going to let a _woman _get the best of him, as beautiful as she was.

"You have no right to know!" he snapped. "And, _why_, may I ask, were you were not at dinner last night?" He asked in a frantic attempt to change the subject.

Phyllidia let out a shaky sigh and fixed him with a fatal stare. "I might add, Draco Malfoy, you are on a secret operation to take down Hogwarts, not cavort around with any girl who will say yes to you. Also, _I_ do not have to explain myself to _you_ either. My father is your boss, so I expect you to show me a tad bit more respect." With that being said, she spun around and stormed back to her dorm room, leaving Draco only to stare at her with utter admiration and respect. He was beyond confused, but no girl had _ever_ stood up to him before, unless he counted Hermione Granger in the third year when she threw a punch at him. But this, this was different. The thought of Phyllidia first being putty in his arms, then her beautiful pink lips suddenly demanding him to show her respect, was enough to turn him on!

Pansy and the other Slytherin girls were easy to get and too common for his taste. But with Phyllidia, he wanted more. He wanted to feel what those soft red curls felt like in his hands and the softness of her small breasts as he kneaded them and kissed those sweet lips of hers. He had to admit, even though he didn't usually go for girls that played hard to get, this girl was something else; and he wanted it _all_. The risks were endless, and he could just about bid his life goodbye if he went for it, but _this_ was something that he was willing to risk. Even if it took him forever…

**CHAPTER 6**

Harry, Hermione and Ron met Phyllidia the next day after Harry had finished Quidditch practice. The four of them walked to all of their classes together, with no sign of Draco (to Phyllidia's relief). Defence against the Dark Arts class was quite boring, as Phyllidia had been brought up with it, but she dared not tell anyone.

After classes had finished for the day, Hermione suggested that they go and introduce Phyllidia to Hagrid. They all agreed, and soon, they were bounding down the steep hill to Hagrid's Hut. Phyllidia nearly tripped over her untied shoelaces and Harry went to catch her, but he remembered the vision he got when he last touched her, and drew back. As she composed herself, dark clouds started to loom overhead, so the group ran even faster. When they got to the door, Hagrid was already there to welcome them inside. Hermione went in first, then Ron and then Harry, but Phyllidia was stopped by Hagrid's dog. It snarled at her and barked at her, as warning for her to stay back. Phyllidia tried to stare the dog down, but the more she did, the dog was still the only thing remaining between her and her new friends.

Hagrid looked her over, and turned a deathly white. The clouds up above turned black and the rain started to pour down non-stop, as the lightning and thunder joined in its dark symphony. Harry suddenly came over all dizzy. His scar was burning and he was getting horrible visions of Lord Voldemort and Dark Armies rising up. He put his hand up to feel his scar, only to find that it was covered in dark crimson blood. Then everything went black.

Harry woke up to find Hagrid, Hermione and Ron hovering over him, desperately trying to wake him. He was still in Hagrid's hut, and the rain had long since stopped, but the pungent smell of wet leaves and grass was still in the air. Ron helped Harry to his feet, and muttered an "It'll be alright mate," before leaving him to stand on his own. Hermione, Ron and Hagrid all stared at Harry, concern flooding their normally cheerful faces. Harry looked to the door to find Phyllidia still standing there, showing the same look of concern. The huge dog was still glaring at her, refusing to move out of the way and let her come in. Hagrid followed his gaze, his face still as white as before, and frantically whispered to the students inside the hut, to go back up to their dorms and not come out till supper time. They did as he said, and in no time, they were walking with Phyllidia back up the hill and across to the main building.

"What was that about?" Ron demanded Phyllidia, who just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. He knew something was up, but he didn't want to worry Hermione, so he decided not to say anything just yet. Harry was walking up ahead of the rest of them, keeping at a fair distance from Phyllidia. Phyllidia knew that they were starting to suspect something. She could tell that they secretly knew her secret, but why did they still walk with her? Why were they still choosing to be friends with her after that episode at Hagrid's? She had never had friends before now, so she was overjoyed to finally have some best friends to loyally trust with her secrets. They were on the light side, so they couldn't be persuaded to go to the dark side, but what if Phyllidia herself was to follow in their footsteps and convert to the light? It was possible, but her father would not be pleased. He would probably disown her or kill her, like he had killed her mother. She would have to think it over for a while.

When they were all safely inside, they bid their goodbyes and parted. The Slytherin common room was empty, and it brought back memories of her last encounter with Draco there. The thought made her shudder. She soon realised that the room was not going to be empty for long, as she heard voices coming from the boys' dorms. Blaise and Draco emerged from a side-door. They were wearing their formal uniforms and stopped in their tracks when they saw Phyllidia. She went to make her escape when Draco came up and snatched her wrist. He turned and shooed Blaise away. When he eventually came back to face Phyllidia, she had her head down, looking at his green tie, seemingly to distract herself from the temptation of looking at his face.

Draco observed her reactions, and he noticed that she hadn't tried to snatch her hand back yet; this was a good sign. After about a minute of standing there, Phyllidia looked up to find him gazing at her longingly; not something that Draco makes a habit of doing. That longing gaze was soon replaced by icy contempt the longer they looked at eachother. "You are not to hang out with those _mud-bloods_," he spat, before he let go of her wrist and strode confidently after Blaise.

At supper in the Banquet Hall that night, Draco was particularly rude. He yelled over at the Gryffindor table, calling them all 'half-bloods' and 'mud-bloods.' "What's up with you Potter?" Draco spat, hatred spreading like butter on his face. "You look terrible, or is that your usual look?" He drawled and laughed at his own joke, than looked over at Phyllidia, who was not laughing; instead, she gaped back at him in disgust. He rolled his eyes and got back to his taunting, the other Slytherins enjoying his 'jokes.' Her blue eyes soon turned green when he reached across the table and put his hand on Pansy's, the look of surprise and victory on her face was almost too much for Phyllidia, who got out of her chair and stormed out of the Banquet Hall, while Draco blankly watched her go. She was fuming with rage by the time she got to her dorm, where she lay on her bed and cried.

There was a knock on the door. "GO AWAY!" she shouted. Daphne opened the door timidly and slipped inside. Phyllidia looked up from her pillow and managed a smile; at least someone she knew was here to comfort her. Daphne came over and sat down on the bed. Phyllidia and her embraced in an awkward friendly hug, which lasted two seconds, before they had both had enough. With a compelling temptation to confide in Daphne, Phyllidia let out all her feelings into the open, not leaving out a single thing, while her new friend listened intently, nodding her head a few times to show that she understood. After Phyllidia had finished, she took a deep breath and waited anxiously for Daphne to reply. "I think that you ort to see Professor Dumbledore, he wanted to see you." That was not the answer that Phyllidia was expecting, but she was in no mood to argue.

Dumbledore was waiting at the door to escort the young lady into his office. She seemed very confident in herself and very pretty for a girl her age, thought Dumbledore. Phyllidia halted when got to the headmaster's desk, and Dumbledore moved around to face her. "Miss Leigh, I believe that you went visit Hagrid this late afternoon," he started. The girl in front of him nodded her head; very sure at what was to come next. He went on. "What I wanted to talk to you about, my dear, is about what happened while you were there. Hagrid believed that he saw something 'in' you that may prove to be a threat to the safety of the school and all of its students. Is there something that you wish to tell me?" Silence hung in the air, and it was evident that there was definitely a secret that wasn't meant known. Phyllidia swallowed hard and said with as much certainty as she could manage, "I don't know what you are talking about Professor. Please excuse me, but I _must_ get back to my dorm to work on my studies. I hope you don't mind." "Not at all my dear," Dumbledore said as the mysterious new girl nearly sprinted out of his office and beck to the Slytherin dorms, leaving the old headmaster feeling baffled and full of dread.

**CHAPTER 7**

When morning finally came, Phyllidia woke to discover a small box next to her on her pillow. She inspected it cautiously before opening it. A beautiful dark green tear drop necklace was sitting quite cosily in the box. Beside it, was a note that read:

Phyl,

Sorry for being such a jerk to you and your 'friends' yesterday. I thought about it and realised that you would not hang out with them willingly! You are probably only trying to get close to them in order to find out their weaknesses (I assume I am correct), and I can respect that. See you at breakfast.

Draco x

She felt happiness surge through her insides, but with it, was also uncertainty. Should she forgive him? He was her protector after all… She decided to take things as they came. Phyllidia jumped out of bed and began to get ready for breakfast. She looked through her draws, but could find nothing nice to wear, so she settled for her Hogwarts school uniform, in Slytherin colours; a knee-length black pleated skirt, a clean white collared blouse, a black vest and a green tie, with knee-length white socks and small black leather lace up shoes. She even remembered to wear her pretty new necklace. _Now_ she was ready.

Breakfast in the Great Hall was very loud when Draco sauntered in. He scanned the Slytherin table to see if he could see anyone he knew. His eyes stopped when they met a familiar pair of sparkly blue eyes. He beamed, and walked towards the free spot next to where Phyllidia was sitting. When he sat down, he looked at her chest and saw that she was wearing the necklace that he had bought her. She just stared at him, looking him up and down, before finally settling her gaze on the fly on his pants. It was a longshot, but she felt like she needed to know if his feelings in the letter were true. He looked her quizzically before placing his finger under her chin and guiding her head up to meet his eyes. Draco wanted to kiss her like hell and make all of his darkest fantasies come true right there in the Great Hall, but with Snape's watchful eye on both of them, he couldn't take any chances. He was growing hornier with every second that he spent looking into her eyes. Was it love that he was feeling, or purely lust that he was just _mistaking_ for love? Whatever it was, he wanted to find out, but he had to do it when they were alone.

Before he could suggest that they go somewhere more private, a huge brown and white feathered owl flew into the room. It dropped a letter in front of Phyllidia, before swiftly flying back out the way it came. She, as well as all the other nosey Slytherins at the table, inspected the letter. She cautiously tore open the envelope and expected it to levitate and talk to her, like other students' letters, but hers was purely a boring muggle letter. Draco looked at it with disgust and then at her and back at the letter again; he had never liked muggles. She tried to look revolted by such a disturbing delivery, but ended up looking confused. As she read the letter, Draco read it from over her shoulder.

To my beautiful Daughter,

I have heard nothing but praise about you from Professor Snape, which means that you are doing me proud in not getting caught. I am planning a surprise war on Hogwarts in three days' time, I have already assembled a Dark Army, and I expect at least 200 Hogwarts traitors as my new recruits. Don't let me down.

From Daddy Voldie xo

As soon as they had finished reading, Draco quickly cast a spell to make the letter to burn itself up. Bright green and purple flames engulfed the letter and it vanished with a 'POOF!'

They both looked at eachother. They had only got four recruits so far; Snape, Draco, Phyllidia and Daphne. How were they going to get _at least_ two hundred by the next three days?

In an attempt to comfort her and put her mind at ease, Draco puts his hand under the table and went to put it on her knee, until he caught the stare of a very displeased Snape and a very smitten Pansy, so he decided to leave it, for now.

After breakfast, Draco and Phyllidia walked out of the Hall together, side by side, as many other students pushed and shoved their way out of the exit and out towards their first classes. Phyllidia had History of Magic class up first, so she and Draco parted ways, leaving both of them with a big, cheesy smile pasted on their faces. Draco turned to go to Transfiguration, but he bumped into a very stern looking Professor Snape. "Sorry sir," Draco muttered, but Snape didn't budge and continued to block his way.

"I would advise you, Mr Malfoy that it would be wise of you to stop goofing around and focus on the mission at hand. It is too important and too far into the Dark Lord's plan to easily abort now. This is all I will speak to you on the matter." And with that, Snape turned and walked very solemnly to his potions room. All Draco could do was stand there. His mind was so full of hope and happiness before, two feelings he hardly ever felt, but now it was just drowning in self-pity and the realisation of the current situation; the war that was to come in three days, and they weren't even prepared.

Phyllidia passed the first part of the day with no problems. She had attempted to recruit more people, but they seemed not to catch the hints that she was dropping. When the time came for the students to have lunch, Hermione, Ron and Harry saw her sitting all alone. Hermione was the first to come over and offer her a small sandwich, which was humbly declined. "What's going on? Is everything alright?" Hermione asked. "You've been looking very down lately."

Phyllidia raised her head and looked at her, puzzled by these questions. "No, it's alright. I'm fine," she replied meekly. She thought that her new friends would quiz her further on why she was feeling so depressed, but instead, they brushed it off. She looked up at them, gratitude glistening heavily in her eyes. They all talked for a bit, mainly about school and the saucy scandal between three of their professors. Phyllidia laughed, the first time she had laughed since she had been at Hogwarts. Her father always had a strict 'no happiness' policy where she came from, so it felt good to feel like a normal teenage girl.

That night, in the Slytherin common room, Phyllidia and Draco sat and played chess at a small table at the back of the room. Draco was used to playing chess with his father and Phyllidia had never played before now, but they both seemed to be evenly matched. Just as Phyllidia was about to move her queen and put Draco in check, he leaned over and put his hand on hers. She quickly looked up to see him gazing into her eyes. The last time he did that, they kissed, and that was not something that she was very eager to remember. She tried to draw back her hand, but Draco wound his fingers around her knuckles and squeezed lightly. Phyllidia looked around to make sure that no one was watching them, only to discover that the other Slytherins had gone to bed; it was only her and Draco.

Draco let go of her hand, stood and tucked in his chair. She watched him warily as he walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She flinched as he slowly and softly massaged her until he felt her muscles contract and slowly began to relax under his touch. For now, she wasn't his boss's daughter; she was the only one he wanted. Before he could do anything else, she slipped out of the chair and walked over to the couch. Phyllidia hesitantly tapped a spot beside her and Draco easily complied, swaggering over and sitting down next to her. She watched him with uncertainty and wariness as he contemplated what to do next, gazing intently at the brightly lit fireplace.

He looked up at her; his eyes clouded with lust and fevered desire. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he had first seen her looking so lost in that bookshop. This was what he wanted, her innocence, and he wanted it now! She leaned back as he leaned forward until she couldn't go back any further; blocked by the arm of the couch. Draco planted soft kisses on her neck as he propped himself up on the couch, over her beautiful body that he so desired. He tenderly grasped her hair in his hand and moved her head back, giving himself better access to her lovely neck, gently nipping her skin with his teeth all the way down. Phyllidia closed her eyes and whimpered. "Shh," Draco soothed. He smelt like his favourite cologne, all manly musk with just a hint of sexy. His body was warm and she could hear the beat of his heart through his shirt.

Was this considered rape? Well, she thought, she liked him back, so it couldn't be. Could it?

She fluttered her eyes open and murmured, "Draco, this isn't right! I'm not that type of girl! We could get caught!" Draco raised his head and fixed her with a look that was so intense and sexy.

"I know. We won't get caught; we've been alone for a good hour!" He smirked, and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. He gently bit her bottom lip and tugged at it, before he felt her relax under him and she sighed. That was all the conformation he needed that she felt the same way. She wrapped her arms around him and he rolled over so she was on top of him. He still kept his arms around her so that she could make no unexpected escapes, and pushed his lips back up against hers, slipping his tongue in between her teeth, which she willingly welcomed.

Draco slid his hands over her arse and up to caress her small curves. His fingers frantically moved to undo the buttons on her blouse, then broke the kiss to look at her; all perfect white skin and with a black frilly bra to top it off. He sucked in a breath, desperate to control his urges; she was more beautiful than he could've ever imagined.

While Draco was busy admiring her slim figure, Phyllidia got to work loosening his tie enough to take off his shirt and unzip his fly. Draco noticed and grabbed her hands. "Naughty girl," he murmured, and brought her hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles before going back to her lips. He had never known what love felt like before this moment, but once he had a taste, he had to have more.

Phyllidia was in exactly the same situation, but her frantic thoughts held her back. 'This is madness! Why am I here? Why am I doing these things? I was not brought up like this!'

Draco turned back over so that she was underneath him again and caressed her stomach, moving his lips down her neck and dropping kisses along her collar bone. How could this dashing young man, which she'd only known for a short while, have this powerful effect on her? She had never felt like this before now. Draco moved his lips back to hers and they kissed like they were the only two people in the world.

Phyllidia wrapped her legs around his thin waist. He was somewhat skinny, but still well built. She ran her hands up and down his arms, feeling his muscles. She moved her hips in the intention of becoming more comfortable, but it only seemed to arouse him even more than before! He growled and thrust his hips against her. "Draco!" she gasped, stifling a moan with his lips and running her fingers through his light blonde hair.

They kissed for a little while longer before finally coming up for air. Phyllidia buttoned up her blouse and Draco zipped up his fly, making a failed attempt to compose himself. She smiled bashfully at him and he gave her a peck on the forehead, wrapping her in his arms. "I've wanted to do that to you ever since I first saw you in that bookshop at Hogsmede," he admitted. "Your hair is beautiful, don't get me wrong! But what _really_ caught my attention were your eyes." Phyllidia blushed, her cheek pressing into his warm chest.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you caught my attention that day too," she confessed. Soon enough, they were both asleep, wrapped in a tight embrace on the couch in the common room.

**CHAPTER 8**

The next morning, Draco and Phyllidia woke up early and made their way back to their dorms. As he walked silently through the halls, Draco realised that, from what he had experienced last night, he really did love her. He had expected more to come of last night's encounter, but it was only a matter of time before he sealed the deal and made her his own.

Phyllidia crawled into her bed, trying not to wake any of the other girls. She sort of regretted her behaviour last night; it was so unlike her. But she figured that it was bound to happen sometime, and Draco was _very_ good-looking. Never in her wildest dreams did Phyllidia think that she would have a chance with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Bad Boy! _Pansy_ was more his type, or so she thought before last night.

For another hour they slept until it was time to wake up. Phyllidia woke up rather groggily to find Pansy and Millicent standing over her with their arms folded in front of their chests.

"Where were you last night? We stayed up till midnight waiting for you!" Pansy sneered. Millicent disapprovingly shook her head and waited for a decent reply. "I was up late studying, I'm sorry that you were up waiting for me, but if I want to pass all my classes, then it must be done." Phyllidia replied, hoping that that answer was satisfactory enough to explain her absence. Both of the girls standing over her looked at eachother, rolled their eyes and stalked off towards the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. It was then that she checked the time and decided to do the same.

Draco strolled towards the Banquet Hall for breakfast, his mind clouded by thoughts of last night. How is this even possible? Him, Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, in love with a…a… _girl_! A war against good and evil was looming over the horizon, and he had his mind somewhere else. 'Snap out of it Draco!' he thought to himself as he strode through the large entrance to the Banquet Hall.

Dumbledore stood at the podium and called for silence. Draco quickly found his seat next to Phyllidia, who grasped his hand underneath the table. He smiled at her and she smiled back, instantaneously blocking out all of his dark thoughts and worries. Everyone directed their attention at Dumbledore. "I have some urgent announcements to make. For one, the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw that is to take place tomorrow is to be cancelled." Everyone groaned with frustration and disappointment, but Dumbledore was not phased, he went on. "Now, students, I don't mean to worry you, but we are going to have to send you all home. We have just got word that the Dark Lord has been forming a Dark Army and is coming here to Hogwarts."

Harry Potter quickly rose from his seat and called, "If Voldemort is coming, than I want to be there to stop him! He wants me after all!" All of the students nodded in agreement and started to join in, shouting that they too wanted to fight for Hogwarts. The old headmaster waited patiently until the commotion eventually quietened down. "Sir, we have to do something!" Harry quickly added.

"And we will, Harry, we will. If you all are so eager to fight, then I would be denying you your freedom if I were to prevent you. Very well, all students who wish to fight against Voldemort's Dark Army please stand." Almost immediately, Harry and his friends stood up, as well as the rest of the Hogwarts students, all except Draco and Daphne. "I regret to inform you all that the army is fast approaching; it will be here in approximately twenty four to forty eight hours. We must prepare immediately for war. All classes today are cancelled!" At this, everyone cheered and Draco quickly pulled Phyllidia back so that she was sitting on his lap. He moved her curls and kissed her behind the ear before whispering, "Why did you stand up? You're not going _noble_, like _Potter_, are you? I _knew_ that you shouldn't be hanging around with that bunch of Gryffindor mud-bloods!"

"No," she murmured. "I just wanted to be with my _friends_. And what's wrong with being noble? What is your _problem_ with them?" Quickly becoming upset, she struggled to free herself from his arms and stormed out of the Banquet Hall with her Gryffindor friends.

The training was held out at the Quidditch pitch at twelve o'clock that day. Magic was thick in the air and Harry was put in charge of teaching defence and attack spells. Draco watched on from a distance as Harry taught Phyllidia how to properly hold her wand and cast a spell to ward off dementors. She smiled as Harry told her the story of him and Sirius Black being cornered by dementors. Harry seemed very pleased to have another girl-friend to talk to, besides Hermione, before he went on to teach Neville the same thing. When Phyllidia caught Draco's jealous glare, she decided to play a little game with his emotions. She made a coy glance his way, bit her lip slightly and played with the top button on her school blouse. His gaze immediately jumped to her top button and his eyes glazed over, dark and hungry. He gulped and swallowed hard, just imagining what was behind that pleated skirt and ironed school blouse. But Phyllidia paid no attention as she turned up her nose and stormed off the pitch, past him and out into the forbidden forest; she _knew_ that she had to find her father.

Voldemort was hiding out there somewhere, she could sense his presence. She walked for what seemed like hours (but was only 15 minutes in reality), over thick tree roots that stuck out from the dry dirt like great fingers reaching for her. The crunching of leaves under her feet and the chirps of insects were the only sounds present in the forest at midday; late afternoon was when the dangerous creatures came out.

She eventually found her father and his army stationed in a clearing. She cleared her throat and he quickly spun around and raised his wand, ready to kill. When his mind registered that it was his daughter, he lowered his wand and embraced her. "Pam! How nice to see you again, my sweet! How many Hogwarts traitors have you recruited for me?" he asked. She scanned her surroundings to see that most of the Dark Army was watching her. "As many as I could get..." she truthfully admitted.

"Excellent!" her father praised. "In that case, we shall attack right away! I can wait no longer! I sincerely hope that Draco is ready to fight with us, his father has been missing him dearly." He held up the want to her forehead. "And you, Pam, shall lead my army to Hogwarts, or I shall kill you right here and leave your corpse for the werewolves to feast on."

"But… you're my father! You can't do this to me! What happened to the plan?" Phyllidia cried. Voldemort just looked at her blankly and pushed the wand harder into her skin.

"You'll never get away with this." She snarled.

"Oh, really Pam? I think you'll find that I already have." Voldemort replied. "Just as I got away with murdering your dear old mother, and all of those other witched and wizards! I am Lord Voldemort! The one that the magical community and muggles alike fear most! Now move!"

Draco watched the forest for any sign of movement. There was none so far. Where could she have gone to? All of a sudden, the ground started to shake and a massive giant emerged from the trees. His feet left huge craters in the earth after every step he took. Behind him, the sound of marching could be heard. Phyllidia and the Dark Army appeared from behind the trees. Daphne ran up to meet them and shook the Dark Lord's hand. Draco also trudged up the hill, his hands in his pockets, before hugging his father and Voldemort. He then went to give Phyllidia a peck on the cheek, but stopped when he saw the unamused expressions on his parent's faces. She scowled at him and marched down the hill, her father and his army in close pursuit.

Harry was the first to fire a bolt of magic at Voldemort, nearly hitting him square in the head, distracting him for just enough time for Phyllidia to escape. She took off down the hill, but Ron blocked her escape at the bottom, his wand at the ready. The Dark Army joined in the fighting, and so did the other students. Before long, clear vision was nearly impossible to come by in the dense, smog filled air. A stream of magic flew past Phyllidia and Ron, almost hitting Hermione and Neville. Phyllidia fired back and managed to hit a great oaf of a wizard, who had a long black cloak and a beard that stretched from his chin to his toes. "Bloody hell! Good shot!" commended Ron, before going off to help Harry and leaving her on her own.

**CHAPTER 9**

Draco stood beside his father and mother in the crowd, looking for a red curl or a blue eye or anything to tell him that Phyllidia was alright and unharmed. 'Forget about her' he told himself, but deep down, he knew he couldn't. That kiss last night was magic, and her body was paradise, with so many areas of uncharted territory he had yet to explore. He needed to find her!

Moving through the thick smoke was a challenge, but Draco knew that Phyllidia couldn't be too far away. He passed Fred and George Weasley, spinning around in circles and shooting magic at anyone that looked evil, and he passed Luna Lovegood, chatting to a troll about how peace and harmony could be beneficial to the troll society. It was only a matter of time before Draco found what he was looking for; Phyllidia had Lucius Malfoy cornered at the edge of the forest, her wand pointed directly at his heart. This was more than Draco could endure. In one swift movement, he forced his father out of the way and was shooting as many attack spells as he could remember at Phyllidia. She expertly darted out of the way from whatever he spells directed at her and let loose some of her home-taught spells back at him. The Dark Mark presented itself clearly in the grey sky above, staring down on the battle-field below.

"Phyl, don't do this. This isn't like you. Come back to the _winning_ side and we can be together!" Draco pleaded. But it was to no avail. She screamed back, "I _am _on the winning side. Drop dead Draco!" A colossal explosion of magic from her wand knocked Draco onto his back on the flattened grass. He quickly and calmly collected himself as she fired more spells at him, which he so skilfully dodged. Draco was furious. Nothing was going his way today! The girl he loved had turned against him after the most romantic night he had ever had, and now he was fighting against her in a dark uprising.

Suddenly, both he and Phyllidia spun around towards the sound of a frightened male scream. Harry Potter lay in the middle of the field; his wand had been shot out of his hand. Lord Voldemort stood over him, pointing his wand at the frightened boy. 'Just like in our shared vision,' Phyllidia thought. She ran towards Harry, in a frantic attempt to save him from her demonical father. She aimed her wand at Lord Voldemort. It was already glowing with power. "Expell..." She started to yell, until her startled cry of pain drowned out the spell.

Phyllidia dropped to the ground, her eyes shut tight and clutching her blood soaked shoulder. She lifted her head slightly to see Draco dropping his wand and falling to his knees, his hands on his head. He stared right at her, an expression of guilt forming on his handsome features. He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. His father and mother stood watching the scene before them, as if it were all part of a dream. "I've got to help her! She's in trouble! I…I hurt her dad!" Draco uttered, trying to hold back whatever tears were about to come.

Lucius Malfoy secretly knew what his son was going through, but he had to think of his family as a whole. "I'm sorry Draco, but you are a Malfoy. We Malfoys do not _help_ people. You need to come with us. We are going away from here to somewhere safer. _She cannot come_."

As the smoke started to clear, Draco made the hardest journey of his life over to the pale witch that was still hunched over on the grass, trying to shield herself from any other attacks. When he approached her, she looked up at him, a look of defeat that broke his otherwise cold heart.

She blinked a few times, trying to bid the tears away, but they came and wouldn't stop falling. Draco saw her tears and sniffed back his own. Phyllidia bravely bowed her head and awaited her fate.

"Obliviate," he squeaked as his eyes welled up with tears. His wand produced a white light and in no time, Draco Malfoy was escaping the scene with his parents, leaving a very blank faced and bewildered girl behind him. He crossed the bridge to freedom, hand in hand with his mother, trying desperately to forget the only girl that he had ever truly loved, her only memory of him being a green teardrop necklace.

**CHAPTER 10**

Lord Voldemort loomed over Harry. "Harry Potter," he mocked. "The boy who lived!" Voldemort brought his wand to Harry's forehead and moved the boy's fringe to the side to view the scar that he left behind the first time they met. He narrowed his eyes in disgust at his failure to be rid of the dreaded boy the night he killed Lily and James. He was just about to cast a death spell directly into Harry's scar, when he was shoved to the side and knocked onto the cold grass by none other than Professor Snape.

"Severus! What do you think you are doing?" Voldemort roared. Snape ignored him and helped Harry to his feet. "Move," Snape hissed, and Harry ran to his friends, who had stopped fighting to watch the Professor and the Dark Lord go head to head. "Stupefy!" Snape pronounced. A bright green zap of magic fired from his wand, but was blocked. Voldemort fired deadly bolts of magic at the Professor, who got struck down. The Dark Lord's pet snake slithered onto the field and right up to Snape's unconscious body. "Kill!" The word had such a simple meaning, but such a big impact. The snake carried out the task its master had demanded, briskly biting Snape's neck numerous times. Crimson blood dripped down Snape's neck, forming a small valley that ran off his dead skin and was soaked up by the grass and dirt beneath.

At the very moment that Voldemort was about to turn around and finish off Harry for good, he was suddenly paralysed. Harry walked around Voldemort, until he could see his face properly. From his paralysed state, Voldemort had no choice but to look on as his fate played out before him. Harry cast a death spell and the Dark Lord exploded into ashes. The students and staff of Hogwarts cheered and crowded around Harry, congratulating him on defeating Lord Voldemort once and for all.

**CHAPTER 11**

The remainder of the school year seemed to fly by. Hermione spent the last few months of the school year teaching Phyllidia all of the things that she had forgotten, and even persuaded Dumbledore to let her re-join Hogwarts and put her in Gryffindor house where she would be among friends. As a safety precaution, Phyllidia was made to believe that both her parents died at the hands of Lord Voldemort, like Harry's parents, except her memory was erased when she found out. Now, whenever Harry was around her, his scar no longer burned; her ties to Voldemort were cut when he killed him. A good thing for Harry, as he could now hang out with his attractive new friend. The scar on her left shoulder, she was told, was an injury she got when she was a little girl, and nothing more than that.

A memorial was built for Professor Snape, with a plaque that read:

Professor Severus Snape, who saved an innocent life at the expense of his own.

The final year of school was about to start, and Phyllidia strolled with her friends through Hogsmede, shopping for all new school books and stationary. They turned into a familiar part of town that Phyllidia swore that she had been to before. 'Don't be silly!' she thought. 'You're letting your imagination run away with you!' A quaint little bookshop stood at the corner and the four students wandered in. They collected their school books and some encyclopaedias on wizardry to assist them in their studying. Hermione and Phyllidia stepped into line behind a young man with light blonde hair, who was paying at the counter. When he turned around to leave, his eyes fell on Phyllidia and he did a double-take. He looked guilty or sorry for something as he stared intently at her. Dark rings were evident underneath his icy blue eyes, as if he hadn't slept well in months.

Hermione quickly paid for the books and bustled Phyllidia out of the bookshop. "Who was that?" Phyllidia asked. "Dra…" Harry started before Hermione cut him off "…no one you need to know!"

For the rest of the day, Phyllidia kept seeing the young man around town. 'Is he following me, or is it just my imagination?' she thought. As she exited the pet store with Hermione, she ran into someone. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" she apologised. Her eyes moved up to see who or what she had run into, only to see that it was the same young man that she kept seeing all day. He _was_ following her! He looked familiar, just like the bookshop had looked familiar, but just as she was about to ask who he was, Ron interrupted. "Leave her alone Malfoy! You've already caused enough trouble!"

The young man known as 'Malfoy' glared at him, before smiling dashingly at Phyllidia.

An older man with long blonde hair stood on the other side of the street watching them. He called "Draco," to which the young man immediately responded, giving Phyllidia a wink before leaving.

Draco didn't know how to feel when he had first saw her, but now he knew that he had a second chance, a chance to make things right with her.

"What was that about?" she asked as her friends led her to an empty alleyway. Hermione, Ron and Harry discussed whether to tell her about Draco, but Harry and Hermione just decided to tell her anyway. "You see that necklace you're wearing?" Hermione pointed to Phyllidia's green tear drop pendant. Phyllidia nodded. "That man you just met? Your parents didn't give it to you like we told you. _He_ did! His name is Draco Malfoy, a stuck-up, rich pure-blood wizard, who was part of a scheme to destroy Hogwarts and _kill_ Harry!"

"You two have a history," Ron added. And that's where they dropped the subject, but Phyllidia _knew_ that there was more to it than just that.

When afternoon came, Phyllidia returned to Hogsmede alone. She had forgotten to pick up a new quill to replace the one (she had melted it in Potions class when she accidentally misplaced it for her stirrer and tried to mix a highly toxic potion with it).

She walked past Draco, who was at a café with his mother, and he quickly excused himself and followed her. She saw him in her peripheral vision, and ducked into an alley, hoping to hide from her pursuer there, when he snuck up behind her and frightened her. The alley was blocked off, so there was no way to escape. He cornered her and inquired as to what she was doing. She smelt his cologne and her memory rapidly came flooding back.

She remembered him kissing her neck, holding her hand, occasionally carrying her to and from classes when she was tired due to a late Quidditch practice, the time when he threatened to report Snape to the Dark Lord for yelling at her in class, and the tears he had cried when he, Draco, the young man she pined over for months, betrayed her.

"Draco?" she breathed. His look of surprise soon turned to triumph and joy as he embraced her. "Yes, darling, it's me!" Draco couldn't believe that she had remembered him, but, then again, she was_ Voldemort's_ _daughter_ after all. He expected her to hug him back, or at least, say something other than just his name. Instead, she pushed him away and looked at him in disgust.

"Just drop it Draco!" she burst. He seemed surprised, but than his bemused expression changed to regret and guilt. "I'm sorry." He said simply. "Ha," she scoffed, rolling her eyes at his incompetence. "As if that will cut it for erasing my memory and nearly blowing my arm off! Look at the dirty big scar you left! You're pathetic!" Her words stung like acid, cutting like a knife into his heart. Draco kept his confidence up, knowing in his mind that there was still hope for them to be together. He backed her up against the wall of the alley, just like he did on her first night at Hogwarts; but this time, he grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them to the wall above her head. Then, he pushed his hips up against hers to keep her completely still. She struggled to loosen his tight grip, but it was no use.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "I have to get back to school; I shouldn't be here, especially with a _traitor_!" He dropped her arms and pushed her shoulders hard against the wall; putting his face next to hers. His hot breath stung her skin as he spoke. "Now listen here. I am _no_ traitor! I was only doing it for…" The sound of footsteps could be heard slapping into the pavement towards them. Draco quickly looked up to see Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry stopped right in front of Draco and looked him in the eye. Before he had had any time to think, Harry punched Draco in the mouth. Draco stumbled back, and lunged at Harry, fury raging like a wild fire in his eyes.

Phyllidia jumped between them and kicked Draco in the shin before he had time to hit Harry, and the four friends took off, leaving Draco on the ground and clutching at his shin in pain. "How did you find me?" she asked. "We followed you," Ron admitted. "Hermione checked your book list and saw that we had forgotten to pick up your quill, and when we couldn't find you, we figured that you must've gone back to get it. You're just lucky we found you in the nick of time!"

Draco limped out of the alleyway, just in time to see Harry take Phyllidia's hand in his as they turned into the town's main street. He was angry, not about what had just happened, he probably deserved that, but because his arch nemesis, Harry Potter, was now going after his girl. No one took something from a Malfoy and got away with it. No one.

**CHAPTER 12**

When they were safely in the midst of the busy late-afternoon traffic, the four Gryffindors slowed their frantic running down to a walk. Harry was still hand-in-hand with Phyllidia, and she blushed when she finally comprehended the realisation of what was happening. He gave her a shy smile and squeezed her hand. His hand was warm, but not like Draco's. Harry's warmth was a friendly and comforting kind of warmth, while Draco's warmth was brooding and sexy.

When they all got through the gates of Hogwarts, supper was just beginning. Harry let go of Phyllidia's hand and put his arm around her shoulders instead. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. Hermione and Ron had gone inside; they didn't want to miss supper, but Phyllidia and Harry stayed outside in the darkness. They sat on a large stone protruding from the ground and looked up at the moon, both in awe at how much their lives had changed in the last year.

Harry glanced over at his beautiful companion, her hair shining like burnished gold in the moonlight. She looked gorgeous. Phyllidia sensed him staring and turned her head to meet his eyes, shining like rare gemstones in a sea of darkness. He leaned toward her, pressing his nose up against hers. He smelt like the untamed wilderness; wild and free, without a care in the world. He grasped both her hands in his and planted a kiss on her pink lips, which looked peachy red in the glimmer of the half-moon.

His hands soon left hers as he put one on the small of her back and one on the back of her head, letting his fingers tangle in her wild curls. She kissed him back; it was very refreshing to have something else on her mind besides Draco. Without warning, a cold breeze picked up, and Harry quickly broke the kiss to hold her in his arms; making an effort to keep her warm. Their cheeks pressed together and she turned her head to peck his lightly. He smiled against her at this small gesture, secretly wishing that damn cold wind would stop blowing so that he could claim her lips again.

The wind picked up the longer they stayed there, huddling together in a tight embrace. Then, it stopped as suddenly as it had come on. The snap of a twig and the crackle of leaves could be heard close by, and Harry grabbed at his wand, prepared to protect Phyllidia if danger approached. Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, wearing all black, staring at them with sheer envy and uncontrollable rage. "_Potte_r_!_" he spat, the word leaving a vile taste in his mouth. "_Malfoy!_" Harry spat back. The testosterone in the air was so intense, that Phyllidia could almost feel it!

"I didn't expect to see you back here, Malfoy, especially after you played the traitor card on us," Harry sneered. Draco was taken-aback by Harry's words, but he kept a calm decorum, especially since he was trying to win back Phyllidia. She sat there, still half in Harry's embrace, coolly observing the scene being played out before her. She had _never_ in her wildest dreams expected two boys to be fighting for her affections. She was well aware that their hate ran much deeper than her, but this right here was something else.

"Save your breath Potter! I only came for her"he pointed at Phyllidia and fixed her with a gaze that confirmed all of his past feelings for her were still existent. Harry's eyes flicked to her, then Draco. "Over my dead body" he stated, eyes narrow behind his round glasses. Phyllidia gasped and squeezed Harrys' hand. Draco watched on helplessly as his rival gave her a soft, lingering kiss on the lips. He could contain his temper no longer. He dropped his wand to the ground and ran towards the sight of his worst nightmares. Harry stood up, his fists up and ready to fight, but Phyllidia leaped in between them like she had done in the alley that afternoon. "Stop this! No more fighting!"

Draco skidded to a stop and Harry lowered his fists.

"Hey! Who's out there?" Mr Filch called into the darkness. Draco spun around and quickly disappeared as he escaped back into the shadows. "You haven't seen the last of me, Potter!" he muttered. Harry ignored his feeble threat and took Phyllidia's hand and hurried her inside. Mr Filch stepped out into the night, lantern in hand, and scanned the area. "Damn rodents!" he muttered to himself, before bending over to stroke his pet cat, Mrs Norris, and wander back inside.

They met Hermione and Ron later on in the Gryffindor common room. "Where did you two go off to?" asked Ron.

"We were talking about next year and what a big change it will be for all of us." Phyllidia explained, hoping that it was a believable enough excuse.

"I know how you feel," Hermione said. "I'm also a bit nervous for our last year at Hogwarts. Nothing will ever be the same without Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. They were what made going to classes seem like a nightmare; but that was all part of the fun of it!"

Ron, Harry and Phyllidia nodded in agreement. Professor Snape may have been scary, but he was good at heart. The case of Draco Malfoy begged to differ though.

When the four friends got back to the Gryffindor common room, and had delivered the password to the Fat Lady (magnolia), they slumped into the cushy sofas by the fireplace. Hermione and Ron sat together on the floor in front of the crackling fire, while Harry and Phyllidia sat on the sofa situated directly behind them.

Phyllidia sat, looking at the fireplace, reflecting on what had happened that day. She heard Harry let out a yawn and she felt his arm snake its way over her shoulders. He leaned in close and she could feel the heat of his breath on her cheek.

"Hey Phyl…" he whispered.

"Mm?" Phyllidia replied.

Harry leaned in even closer so that his lips brushed against her cheek. "What did Malfoy say to you in the alley today?"

She turned to look at him and found his bright green eyes staring into hers, full of concern.

"Harry, it is none of your business. What was said in the alley way was between Draco and myself. No one else." She said.

Harry noticed that Phyllidia had gone tense, so he decided to lean back and give her a shoulder massage. Phyllidia was surprised by this sudden change in Harry's attitude, but she tried to relax and enjoy it all the same. The last time she had had a massage like that, Draco was the one giving it. She pondered on this thought a while, occasionally tuning in to listen to Ron and Hermione discussing homework, then tuning out again; enjoying the feeling of Harry's strong hands on her small shoulders. 'Looks like playing Quidditch and gripping that broom payed off after all! His grip is nice and firm', she thought. But Phyllidia couldn't help but miss Draco's massages. Or was it _Draco_ that she missed? Her thoughts were interrupted my Hermione's voice.

"So, anyway, Professor Flitwick said _what_?"

"I told you! He said that my work with charms was improving and that he thinks I deserve extra homework, _just_ to improve even more!" Ron ranted.

Hermione and Ron looked up at Harry and Phyllidia to get their opinion on the matter. Harry took his hands off Phyllidia's shoulders quicker than the top speed on his Firebolt broomstick!

"Well," said Harry. "I would say that it is outrageous! Why should you get more homework than the rest of the class? It's just not fair!"

This answer seemed to satisfy Ron, but Hermione was not convinced this was the best response. She went to argue, but Phyllidia saw what was coming and grabbed her arm, before dragging her up to the girl's dorms, uttering a small "Goodnight" to the boys.

Later that night, Harry and Ron were talking in their dorm.

"Now that the girls are not here, where did you and Phyllidia go tonight? Come on mate, you can tell me."

Harry looked blankly at Ron. "I just had to show her something, that's all."

"Yeah, your di…"

"RON! She's a very respectable girl and I happen to admire her." Harry scolded.

Ron watched him as he shifted on his bed, trying to make the situation less awkward, but it didn't work. Ron decided to change the subject. "Hey I'm sorry mate. Um… are you looking forward to the last year of school? It's pretty awesome that we will be graduating soon, but I think I will miss this old place."

"Me too Ron," Harry slowly replied, a contemplative look on his face. "Me too."

**CHAPTER 13**

Draco didn't show his face for the next few weeks, to the relief of Phyllidia and Harry, who continued to flirt in secret from their friends. Honestly, Phyllidia saw Harry as a distraction from Draco. She secretly missed him terribly. She missed the way he used to smile at her when they passed in the corridors on the way to class, and the way he looked at her when she spoke to him; like she was the only girl in the world. Even though she felt this way, she was afraid of hurting Harry's feelings, as his advances became more and more frequent.

One morning, before classes started, Hermione handed Phyllidia a plain white envelope. "What's this?" asked Phyllidia, clearly confused. Hermione shrugged. "It's from Harry; he wanted me to give it to you." Phyllidia opened the envelope and found a small note. It said:

Phyllidia,

Meet me in the common room in 15 minutes.

Harry x

In all truthfulness, she didn't _really_ want to meet him, but she felt that she had to. So in 15 minutes, she made her way to the Gryffindor common room. Standing there, with a handful of wild flowers and a big cheesy smile, was Harry. He looked so happy to see her, so she ran up and hugged him. When she looked up at his face, his icy blue eyes burned into hers, full of passion and unbridled desire.

She stepped back. Harry didn't have _blue_ eyes! His eyes were _green_! The only person she knew with icy blue eyes was…no! It couldn't be! She looked around, but the room was empty; everyone had gone off to their first class for the day. "Draco?" she asked. The young man standing in front of her looked at her, as if puzzled by her question, but then gave her a dashing smile that she only knew could be Draco. "How did you guess?" he asked, impressed by her observation.

"How could I forget those eyes?" she laughed. Draco smirked at her behind Harry's glasses and the wild flowers suddenly morphed into huge red roses, which he handed to her. "God, I've missed you Phyl! I haven't been sleeping well ever since I erased your memory that time. I want to make things right between us! That's why I took some polyjuice potion. That stuff tastes like shit! And I can't tell you how _hard_ it was to get some of Potter's hair to add to it!"

Phyllidia couldn't help but giggle at Draco's wit. She had never seen this side of him before. He continued, "This potion is going to wear off soon, so I have to get out of here. Are you coming or what?"

She thought for a moment. Could she _really_ trust him? Even after he betrayed her? He seemed genuine, so she was willing to take the risk. "Yes," she confirmed and took him by the hand. Draco waved his wand and they were gone. They appeared at the gates of Draco's mansion. "My mother and father are at a Ministry meeting at the moment, so we shouldn't be disturbed." He winked and guided Phyllidia through the tall gates, into the large wooden doors, across a polished foyer and up a long flight of stairs. They eventually reached a large room with black and white tiled floors and high walls, which could easily be recognised as a ballroom.

Draco snapped his fingers and he was suddenly in a black tuxedo, complete with black tie and cuffs. When Phyllidia looked down, she discovered herself to be in formal attire. She wore a long black dress that just swept past her ankles, with a decorative split up to her mid-thigh, black high heel pumps that flattered her long legs and small straps that reached over her shoulders and crossed at the back. The dress was made from a lovely, wispy material, and it was _very_ comfortable. The shoes begged to differ, so she took out her wand and magically shortened the heels so they were easier to walk in.

Her hair was still styled as usual, with a couple of stray curls falling over her face. Draco moved them out of her eyes and off her face, gently stroking her cheek tenderly as he did so. Phyllidia blushed and he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. The kiss was long and slow, both of them taking in one another. When they were finished, Phyllidia was the first to pull back. Draco followed her action and snapped his fingers a second time. Piano music began to fill the room, but no orchestra could be seen. It was as if the music was coming out of thin air!

Draco took Phyllidia's right hand in his own and put her other one on his shoulder. He then placed his hand on the small of her back and they swayed to the music, before starting to waltz. They kept eye contact throughout the entire dance, pausing only to gaze at eachother intently for a few moments, laugh and start again. After the music subsided, Draco took Phyllidia into his arms and gave her a long, hard kiss. She kissed him back; breathing in his scent and taking in his warmth, letting it give her strength. "I've missed you so much!" she admitted when they had come up for air.

"I've missed you too Phyl. I've wanted to come and get you for so many months; take you away from Hogwarts so we could live together. I'm sorry that I couldn't come to you sooner, my parents wouldn't allow it. But then you started hanging out with _Potter_ and his stupid friends. You were put into _Gryffindor_! I thought I'd lost you forever."

Phyllidia was astounded to hear Draco express his feelings to her so openly. She figured that he must care about her an awful lot to explain himself like this, so she stayed quiet and let him continue, nodding occasionally and smiling to show that she understood.

"And that night, in the Hogwarts courtyard, when I saw you and Potter kiss, I thought it was all over for me. But I _had_ to know! That's why I came to you today, so see if Potter really_ was_ the one you wanted to be with. And when you recognised me, I knew in my heart that there might still be a chance for us to start again. What I'm really trying to say… well… I love you, Phyllidia. I won't ever let anything come between us again. I promise."

At hearing this, Phyllidia's eyes welled up with tears, and she pulled Draco into a passionate embrace. She could hear his heart beat through the layers of his tuxedo, so she knew that his feelings for her _must_ be true. He hugged her back, pulling back only to kiss her again and again and again.

**CHAPTER 14**

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione and Ron searched the classrooms for Phyllidia. "Where could she be?" asked Harry worriedly. Ron grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry mate, we'll find her. She couldn't have gone very far."

Harry looked uneasy. "Unless… never mind."

"Unless what Harry?" Hermione pushed. There was obviously something that he had not told them.

Harry swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat and began to tell them about when he took Phyllidia out in the dark for a romantic stroll, and was challenged by Draco. Hermione and Ron watched in awe as he told his story.

"Well if that's the case," Hermione said. "Then we _have_ to tell Professor Dumbledore! If Phyllidia has been kidnapped by Malfoy, than we have to help her as soon as possible!"

"Bloody right!" Ron chimed in. Harry smiled gratefully at his friends. They were always there for him whenever he needed help, whether the problem was big or small. "Ok!" Harry agreed, and together, they headed for Dumbledore's office.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, calmly enjoying a chocolate frog, when three students burst into his office. "Sir! We're so sorry for the intrusion, but Phyllidia Leigh has been kidnapped!" Hermione Granger was almost in tears as she tried to calmly explain to the headmaster their predicament. Dumbledore listened to the students ramble on for a little while before putting his hand up to silence them. He cleared his throat. "Ms Granger, I must say that that is a very good theory, but where is your proof? I feel that you should first investigate the matter further before coming to me in future. For now, I will allow you to skip classes this afternoon in order to do so, but this is only between you and me. Understand?" Harry, Ron and Hermione all nodded and thanked him before leaving the room. Dumbledore smiled and shook his head, picked up another chocolate frog and resumed his relaxed state.

When the students reached the front gate, they split up to explore possible places where Draco might be. Hermione was to go into Hogsmede, Ron to search the forest and Harry willingly agreed to go and search the Malfoy's mansion. They promised to let eachother know by a magic flare from their wand if they found Phyllidia. Hermione searched the main street of Hogsmede and the bookshop where she had last seen Draco. She turned up with nothing. Ron searched the forest and also came up with nonentity.

Harry gawked up at the Malfoy's mansion. It was big on the outside and there was soft music playing inside. Harry waved his wand and transported himself into the main foyer. The music was coming from the top of the large flight of stairs that presented itself before him. As he climbed higher and higher, he could hear faint laughter above the music. It was Draco. Harry bolted up the steps, taking them two at a time. When he finally reached the top, he was out of breath, but still determined to take out Draco if he dared harm Phyllidia. Harry had to confess to himself that he loved her. She was the most beautiful, smartest, quirkiest young woman he had ever met. That thought was a welcome one. The sight that met his eyes, however, was not.

Draco had Phyllidia lying on her back on the tiled floor. He was lying over her, hungrily kissing her supple lips and grinding his hips against hers as she gasped and ran her fingers through his (now messy) hair. He broke the kiss and ran his nose down her neck, placing soft kisses on her skin as he did so. Phyllidia giggled at the ticklish sensation of his lips on her throat. "Dray!" she giggled playfully. Harry cleared his throat impatiently, and Draco jumped up and pulled out his wand. Phyllidia sat up in disbelief and looked at Harry, then at Draco.

"What are you doing here, _Potter_? Aren't you supposed to be in _school_?" Draco sniggered. Harry just stared at him, hatred bubbling up inside him. He pointed at Phyllidia, "Isn't _she_?" he replied. Draco looked to Phyllidia for support. She held out her hand and he took it, helping her off the floor. Harry watched as she got up, her long black dress sweeping the floor as she gracefully got to her feet. The split in her dress ran up her leg and showed both guys a good portion of her thigh. Harry stopped himself from ogling too much, trying to be polite, but Draco held nothing back, slapping her behind and stroking his hand further up her creamy thigh. Phyllidia playfully slapped his hand away and moved towards Harry. She brushed past him and he couldn't help but lean over to give her a quick peck on the cheek. He inhaled her floral perfume and it seemed to give him new strength. He knew what he was fighting for.

Draco stared at him from across the room, as if Harry's subtle kiss was a way of challenging him. Harry knew that escape would be nearly impossible; he needed back up. In one swift movement, Harry pointed his wand to the ceiling and a beam of white light shot up through the roof and into the sky. The beacon was sent to Ron and Hermione; just how long they would be remained a mystery. "Ha," scoffed Draco. "Fine spell _that_ was Potter!"

"Shut it Malfoy!" Harry snapped back. "Let Phyllidia go and you won't get hurt." At this, Draco burst into a fit of laughter. "Haven't you heard? She's with me now. So you can just go back to you little school and leave us to our business." He winked at Phyllidia, who stood in the corner out of harm's way. She smiled sweetly at him, and he felt himself getting turned on again. He immediately realised that this was a bad time, so he assured himself that they had plenty of time before his parents got home.

Hermione and Ron suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, both out of breath. When they saw Draco and Harry, Ron went to help his mate and Hermione went to the corner to see Phyllidia. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine," Phyllidia replied.

Ron and Harry both had their wands aimed at Draco. Even though he knew he was outnumbered, he stood his ground. Phyllidia screamed, "Draco Malfoy, don't you _dare_ fight! The same goes for you _too_ Harry and Ron! All of you stop it! I don't want any of you getting hurt!" The guys all looked at her and smirked. With his wand in his hand and a flick of his wrist, Draco sent her and Hermione down to the mansion's dungeon. When Phyllidia realised where she was, she screamed with frustration. "DRACO!"

"Calm down!" Hermione lightly scolded. "We can't just stay down here twiddling our wands while the boys fight up there! They are obviously not going to let us out until one or two of them die, so I propose that we make our _own_ way out!" A broad smile spread across both girls' faces. Phyllidia took out her wand and zapped herself some new clothes; a fitted blue button-up t-shirt, skinny jeans and plain black ballet flats. "That looks _much_ better," Hermione commented. "You looked very gothic before." That being said, both girls laughed and formulated a plan for their escape.

Above, the guys prepared to duel. Harry had requested that Ron stand at the side and not take part in this, to which Ron reluctantly agreed, unsure of what his friend was getting himself into. Draco zapped himself into something more comfortable; a long sleeved, button-up blue shirt, black jeans and smart leather boots. He stood with his wand at the ready, and Harry did the same, still in his Gryffindor uniform.

"Stupefy!" Harry announced. A flash of green light shot out from his wand. It must've missed Draco, because he didn't flinch, but Harry could've sworn that his spell had hit him.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled. A spark shot from his wand aimed directly at Harry, but unlike Draco, he was too slow. Harry yelped as the spell just flashed past his leg, but it was enough to leave a bloody wound on Harry's thigh. Harry recoiled and tried to fight back, but Ron knew that Harry was doomed. Promptly, Ron snatched his wand out of his pocket and grabbed Harry. In a flash, they were gone.

In the dungeon, Hermione and Phyllidia had united their magic enough to cause an explosion which blew the door open. The girls rushed up the stairs to find Draco standing there, wand in hand and adjusting his sleeves. Hermione looked at Phyllidia, a look which described how both of them were feeling. Where were Harry and Ron? Were they alright? "Don't bother looking," Draco answered, as if he knew exactly what they were thinking. "The cowards were gone in a poof of smoke before I even had time to finish them off." Hermione looked disgusted. "Are you coming Phyl?" she asked. Phyllidia looked at Draco, then Hermione. "I'll catch up with you later, Hermione." Hermione looked unsure, but nodded her head. She waved her wand and was gone, leaving Draco and Phyllidia alone in the huge room.

Phyllidia ran into Draco's open arms and started to sob. "W-why d-did you f-fight?" she gasped between tears. He stroked her hair and tried to calm her down, but winced when she touched his forearm. She noticed him tense up and leaned over to inspect his arm. She rolled up his sleeve and gasped. "You're hurt!" she cried. She quickly got out her wand and tapped it on the large bloody gash on his arm. It healed almost immediately. Draco smiled. "You're amazing, you know that?" Phyllidia blushed. "You also have a habit of blushing," he continued. "Which is good; it turns me on." She peeked up at him in astonishment, and he caressed her cheek. He stepped back, and she noticed that his eyes were dark, skimming over the length of her body.

By now, she had stopped crying and had already caught on to what Draco had in mind. Before she had time to register these thoughts, he picked her up in his arms and she wound her legs around his waist, while he placed his hands on her arse to hold her up. He went to move, but stopped when he saw that she still wore the necklace he had given her. He looked up to see that she was smiling down at him, clearly amused. He grinned back at her and carried her into the next room. This room was covered in brown, gold and green wallpaper. A black four-poster bed sat up against the back wall and small couch was placed to the right of the room. To the left, a glass arch door led out to a small balcony. A chest of draws and a wooden closet stood next to the bed. Draco put Phyllidia down and let her explore, but not before taking their shoes off so they didn't trek dirt on the carpet. "Is this your bedroom?" she asked. He nodded.

She went to the balcony first and opened the door, a rush of cool air filling the room. She stepped out and curled her fingers around the cold metal railings, looking out onto a vast field, the sun just beginning to set. Draco came up behind her, wound his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. He kissed her neck and breathed in her floral scent. 'This is what heaven is,' he thought. After a few minutes, he released her and she wandered back inside, taking a seat on the side of the bed.

Phyllidia looked around the room and her eyes fell on Draco, who stood in the centre of the room and stared at her with those dark eyes she had seen before. He stepped toward her undid his top button. His eyes were on hers as he undid a second button and a third. She could see his six pack as he undid the fourth button, but became confused at what was going on (her father had never given her 'the talk'). When he undid the last button, he was so close that she could reach out and touch him. Her emotions and hormones were getting confused with common sense. She had no choice but to go along with whatever he was doing, whatever risks it may involve.

He looked down at her, trying to control himself from throwing himself onto her and scaring her away. His parents would be gone for at least another hour; plenty of time. He unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly. Phyllidia just sat there and watched with confusion, her chest heaving as she breathed. It made him even hornier than he already was, which he thought was impossible! Phyllidia went to stand up, but Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed. She scooted herself back so he could have more room to sit next to her, but he gripped her ankles and wrapped her legs around his hips. He got up onto the bed on his knees and moved forward, taking her with him. He reached over and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them over her hips and moving out of the way so he could take them off her. Underneath, she was wearing black and white polka-dot panties. He raised his eyebrow at her, a naughty smile forming on his lips. She followed his gaze and blushed again, directing a shy smile at him.

Draco moved further up her body until he was positioned in between her legs, gazing up at her. He reached up and undid her blouse, taking his time undoing each button. When he undid the last button, she slipped out of the shirt. Phyllidia was lost in a jungle of hormones and emotions that was slowly beginning to swallow her up. Common sense meant nothing to her now; all she wanted was this, right here. Draco exhaled quickly, running his hand over her stomach and around the lining of her knickers.

"You're gorgeous," he breathed…

**CHAPTER 15**

The next day, back at Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was _still _scolding Ron for taking him out of the battle the day before without his consent. He was convinced that he could've beaten Draco and saved Phyllidia without anyone getting hurt. "I can't believe you yesterday Ron! You..." but Harry was caught short when Phyllidia walked in. "Hi guys," she greeted.

"Phyl!" Hermione squealed. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yes 'Mione, I'm alright." Phyllidia said, reassuring her friend with a quick smile. Harry felt that it was his turn to speak up. "So Phyl, you spent the night there…"

"Oh, don't be silly Harry!" she rebuked. "Nothing happened! He sure _tried_, but when I finally realised what he was doing, I shut that shit _down_!" They all laughed.

Phyllidia felt bad lying to her friends. The truth was, she _had_ slept with Draco. He was so good to her; he had respected her boundaries and didn't go further than she wanted to go. But he had also been rough in some places and it kinda hurt when she walked. All in all, they both came out satisfied.

"I'm just going for a shower," she said, and her friends nodded and got back to their conversation, all reassured, in their minds, that Phyllidia was still a virgin.

When Phyllidia got back to the common room after her shower, she found that Ron, Harry and Hermione were still there, waiting for her. All four of them set off for their first class for the day. For Phyllidia, Harry and Ron, it was Divination. For Hermione, it was Astronomy.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione," said Phyllidia. "Do you… do you guys know anything about my parents? I've really been missing them a lot lately, which I know sounds silly, they're dead after all. But still, you guys must have some idea about who they were or what they did for a living, or something."

They all stopped in their tracks and Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to look at Phyllidia. She had a quizzical look on her face, and Harry and Ron started to feel guilty about not telling her the truth, but Hermione cut in before they could say anything.

"They were very nice people and many people knew them," Hermione said simply. She knew that the part about Phyllidia's parents being 'nice' was a bit of a white lie, but Phyllidia need not know the truth of her past (in Hermione's opinion) nor did anyone in their right mind want her to. Hermione said goodbye to her friends as they headed off towards the North Tower, and she headed off towards the Headmaster's office.

At eleven o'clock that morning, during Divination, she was summoned to the headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his usual chair at his desk when Phyllidia entered. He looked up from his work and put his quill down. "Sit down my dear," he said. Phyllidia did as she was told and took a seat in the small wooden chair opposite the headmaster. "Do you know why I have summoned you to my office today?"

"No sir, absolutely no idea," she replied, not sure where this was going. Dumbledore went on, "I want to tell you about your parents."

"What's to tell? With all due respect, sir, my parents are dead!"

"I know that, Miss Leigh, believe me, I do. But do you know _who_ they were?"

This response baffled Phyllidia. Who _were_ her parents? She shook her head and averted her eyes down. Dumbledore smiled understandingly and continued. "Your mother was a beautiful pureblood witch. She attended Hogwarts when she started to go out with your father, who I will get to in a moment. Your mother's name was Margery Leigh. She had hair the same colour as yours and… I will just show you a photo!" Dumbledore slowly bent down and opened a hidden drawer in his desk. He pulled out an old year book and blew the dust off the cover. His withered old hand reached for his wand that sat on top of the desk. He tapped the book and it automatically flipped to a page near the middle.

He turned the book around to face the girl in front of him, and Phyllidia looked upon the young Slytherin woman that smiled back at her from the photo. She had long, wavy red hair, porcelain skin and red lips. The woman's blue eyes seemed to look somewhere other than the cameraman in the picture. "Do you know what she is looking at?" Dumbledore piped up. Phyllidia shook her head again. "She is looking at her boyfriend, _Lucius_ _Malfoy_." Phyllidia stopped breathing and nearly choked on air. "What? My mother had a boyfriend? _Lucius_ _Malfoy_?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said. "Margery, your mother, was seeing Lucius at the time she was pregnant with you. But it is not as you think! Events took a different turn when she met Tom Riddle a few months before she met Lucius. She and Tom were inseparable; your mother was always skipping class to go out on dates and such. Tom was already graduated, you see, much too old for your mother, but that didn't stop them from seeing each other. He always used to pop up through the secret passageways to see her, or she would escape down them to see him, and so on.

Anyway, she and Tom got very close over the years. But when the news came that she was pregnant, Margery and Tom decided to give eachother space for a while, but they agreed to still remain a couple. Over time, Margery met Lucius and they started to see eachother more and more often. One night, however, their secret relationship took a complicated turn when Margery went into labour. Professor McGonagall took her to the hospital wing and she gave birth to you. Lucius was the first to visit her and tried to comfort her, but when Tom showed up out of the blue and saw them, he was overcome with rage. He then murdered your mother and took you away. He tried to kill Lucius, but Lucius agreed to be his devoted slave in return for his life. Now, I suppose you're wondering why I've called you up to my office to just waffle on about your parents. The truth is that Tom Riddle, your father, was renowned throughout the Wizarding World. He was known by many names, but the one he tended to go by was that of _Lord Voldemort_."

The room went silent as Phyllidia took her time to process this new and unexpected information. How could she not have known or remembered any of this? It must've slipped her mind when Draco erased her memory. Meanwhile, Professor Dumbledore went on.

"When Voldemort went to Lily and James Potter's cottage with murderous intentions, he took you with him, hoping to get rid of you and the Potters at the same time. Unfortunately, when one-year-old Harry had the fatal curse reflected off him and onto Voldemort, the Dark Lord fled, leaving you behind. Severus Snape ran to the cottage in the hopes of finding Lily alive, but it was too late. He found you instead, and, knowing who you were, he took you back to Voldemort, with my permission. I thought that you ort to stay with you father in the forest, while he had to power to kill you, so that you would at least have a blood-relative to keep you company. Severus has kept me informed on your wellbeing for the last year, but when he was murdered, as you know, last year, I took matters of your safety and wellbeing into my own hands. I hope that this answers your questions. Ms Granger informs me that you have been asking questions about your past, so I truly hope that I have put your suspicions to rest."

Phyllidia looked and felt both shocked and shaken. She hadn't expected all this information about her past to flood her so quickly. She thought that she'd better say something to cut though the tenseness that had filled the room.

"I apologise, sir, but I just need some time to myself for a little while. Just to think things through."

And with that, she quickly walked out the door and down the stairs, before breaking into a run through the long corridor towards her dorm.

She threw her suitcase on the bed and waved her wand. In no time at all, her clothes were all packed and ready, her suitcase bolted shut and her black cloak resting on her shoulders. She wore her travelling clothes; a knee length black pleated skirt, black sheer stockings, black leather ballet flats, a maroon and pale pink blouse with a decorative collar and one button at the top (for decoration), and a black headband with a black bow attached to it. In a puff of smoke, she was gone.

Phyllidia had transported herself to the Malfoy's mansion, to say goodbye to Draco before she went to live with the Muggles. She believed that she had no right to live in the Wizarding World if she was the daughter of such a vile and hated villain. "Hello?" she called. A beam of light appeared before her at the front gate, and Lucius Malfoy appeared before her. "What do _you_ want?" he asked, staring down the bridge of his nose at this creature before him.

"Hello Mr Malfoy. May I please talk to Draco? It's important." She looked up at the man that her mother loved and she could understand why; he looked like the older version of Draco.

"No. I'm sorry, but I understand that Draco never wants to see you again. At least, that is what he told me." Lucius said.

Phyllidia tried to hold back her tears. "Oh, ok. Thank you for your time Mr Malfoy. Just tell him that I am off to London, if he is _remotely_ interested." She turned around and walked with purpose down the long dirt road and towards Hogsmede, where she was to wait for the Knight Bus.

Lucius went back inside, only to come face to face with his son.

"Who was that?" asked Draco suspiciously.

"No one for you," Lucius said simply and pushed past Draco. Draco knew that his father was lying. He had seen Phyllidia at the gate and how his father had spoken to her and lied to her face. "Father," Draco said. "You shouldn't have spoken to my _girlfriend_ like that." Lucius spun around and glared at Draco.

"_What_ did you call her?"

"My _girlfriend_," Draco said again, getting more and more agitated. "You sent her away! How could you? She had a _suitcase _and you didn't even bother to offer her refuge! Ugh! Where is she going?"

Lucius was stunned to hear his son speak to him in such a way. "London. But you'll never find her, it's a _big_ city, full of Muggles! She could be _anywhere_. Draco, my son, maybe this is a _good_ thing. She will only break your heart." He said, trying to forget how once, his first love was taken from him, and he didn't want his son to go through that same pain and heartache that he himself had endured all those years ago.

"But you SENT HER AWAY! SHE LOOKED SO _VULNERABLE_! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN OFFER HER A _BISCUIT_, LET ALONE A PLACE TO STAY! WE HAVE _PLENTY_ OF ROOM! YOU SHOULD BE TREATING THE _MOTHER OF YOUR GRANDCHILD_ WITH SOME _RESPECT_!" Draco yelled.

"WHAT!" Lucius yelled back. "YOU'VE _SLEPT_ WITH HER?"

"YES! AND IT WAS THE BEST THING THAT'S HAPPENED TO ME IN A LONG, LONG TIME! MOST FUN I'VE EVER HAD!" Retorted Draco, to the displeasure of his father, whose face had turned tomato red in anger.

"Get out of my house." Lucius snarled.

Draco glared at his father, he too, now full of rage, and stormed out the door and through the tall front gates. He needed to go to London and find Phyllidia. He just hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

**CHAPTER 16**

The Hogsmede bus stop was over crowded, so Phyllidia decided to go by wand transportation. She waved her wand and she soon arrived at an empty bus stop in London. When she looked down the street, she saw Muggles everywhere, going about their daily lives. It was evening in London, but it was still light out, so Phyllidia took the chance to explore.

The buildings in the city were so huge that the tops of them were covered in cloud. The people were not dressed like she was; suits seemed to be very popular here. As she walked past, some people stared at her like she was some sort of freak. She figured that it must be the cloak she was wearing; no one wore them here. She stopped for a minute to remove it and carry it with her suitcase.

As night started to creep in, Phyllidia grew weary. She had been walking for ages and her feet were tired. She came upon a train station with a sign that read 'Paddington Station.' She went in and found that it was empty. No trains were gliding past on the tracks and no people were waiting. She sat down on a wooden bench facing the train tracks put her feel up on her suitcase. She felt very strange; her feet were sore and she felt very woozy.

"Phyllidia!" a girl's voice called. Hermione, Ron and Harry ran up to her and group-hugged her. "We thought we'd never find you!"

Phyllidia was surprised to see her friends again, and hugged them back. "How did you find me?" she asked.

"Hermione found out that Draco had put a tracking spell on you before you arrived at Hogwarts. Don't ask me how she found out, but we're sure glad she did!" Harry said as he hugged her even tighter. Phyllidia was happy to see her friends again, but how could they still like her with her family's history? 'This is what _real_ friendship is,' she thought. 'They like me no matter what!'

Ron and Hermione had stopped hugging her, but Harry wouldn't let go. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered.

"Harry," Phyllidia whispered. "I'm preg…"

Suddenly, Phyllidia was interrupted and all four of them turned around when a flash of light appeared and faded behind them. Draco stood there looking tired and flustered. When he saw Phyllidia, his features turned relieved, but then his eyes rested on Harry, who was still holding her. Anger and intense jealousy boiled up inside of him. "POTTER, let go of my girlfriend!" he shouted. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked shocked. _Girlfriend_? That is what Draco had called her. Phyllidia was just as shocked as her friends. That meant that Draco Malfoy was her _boyfriend_!

Deep down inside of Harry, something snapped. Why couldn't Phyllidia be with _him_ instead of _Draco_? Why didn't she look at _him_ with such passion, desire and devotion? She may belong to Draco, but Harry knew that he could change that! Before he had time to properly consider his actions, he jumped up and pointed his wand in Draco's direction. "Shhhhaaaasssaaaaamshsrrrrrr" Harry cast the spell in parciltongue, to the surprise of everyone around him; that was a trait of Lord Voldemort! A red bolt of light shot out from Harry's wand, taking the form of a glowing, red snake. The snake lunged itself at Draco, instantly killing him, before disappearing into thin air.

"NO! DRACO!" Phyllidia screamed. She ran to where Draco lay on the ground, cold and dead. She stroked his face and tried desperately to revive him, tears running like rivers down her cheeks. Hermione and Ron gaped at Harry, who had a satisfied smile on his face. He stepped toward Phyllidia, eager to take her back to Hogwarts and leave this all behind them. "Don't you dare come near me, Harry Potter!" she growled. She stood with her back facing him. She spun around and, in a moment of madness, screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry was too slow to dodge the curse and it hit him directly in the heart. His face went white, and the satisfied smirk he wore was wiped from his face as he fell to the ground. His head made a deafening 'CRACK!' when it hit the ground, and dark crimson blood ran from the back of his skull, forming a small red pool on the floor.

Hermione and Ron just stood there, looking from Phyllidia, to Harry, to Draco. They didn't know what to say or do. Suddenly, Hermione broke down in tears and Ron went down to sit by Harry and softly weep. Overcome with grief, Phyllidia grabbed her wand and escaped into the night. She could hear the screams of the people who were once her friends coming from behind her, but she kept on running, no particular destination in mind, just away from the train station.

One month later, two funerals took place for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Both were held behind Hagrid's hut, a place where Harry felt safe and where Draco liked to play pranks on Hagrid. Everyone at Hogwarts turned up to the funerals, primarily for Harry, but the Malfoys made sure to put in an appearance for their only son.

Hermione and Ron wept in each other's arms as Professor Dumbledore made a short, stirring speech for both of the young men who were laid to rest. In the middle of his speech, the clouds above grew dark and the rain started to softly patter down. Umbrellas were taken out and deployed as the rain started to pour down harder.

The only person who didn't have an umbrella to keep dry, sheltered under a large oak tree to shield her porcelain face. Her red curls wildly attacked her tear stained face from a neglect to be brushed, and her puffy red eyes looked out to observe the mournful scene taking place before her. The unborn child she was carrying added extra weight to her back, making her feel even more miserable. She held a necklace with a green tear drop pendant in her shaky hand, before retreating back into the forest, stepping a branch that snapped under her worn leather ballet flat. Hermione heard the noise and quickly turned around to see a flash of red disappear into the forbidden forest in among the falling raindrops.

Phyllidia Marigold Leigh, the only living relative of the once feared Lord Voldemort, was never to be seen or heard from again.

**Epilogue**

The story of Phyllidia has become a local legend in the Wizarding World. Some say that she is still out there, alive and hiding out in the Forbidden Forest. While some say that she was eaten by werewolves or feasted on by Romanian vampires looking for a bite to eat. Other rumours suggest that she is living with a tribe of centaurs and has started a mix-breed family. But the truth is far from all those theories.

Phyllidia is now living in the Muggle world. She has immigrated to Australia (using her father's money), so that no one may recognise her and so the Ministry of Magic cannot find her (due to extensive searches back in England to bring her into Wizard Custody). She lives with a middle class family who are brainwashed to believe that she is their daughter.

Her and Draco's baby was successfully (and illegally) removed by a handy spell that she picked up from one of her father's old spell books.

Phyllidia now takes joy in reading the biography of Harry Potter (which Muggles believe is a fictional story) and writing fan fiction, as her way of telling everyone what _really_ happened.

47


End file.
